Another Hetalia Truth or Dare
by Sam-Chan and Jason-Kun
Summary: Hey, you guys! Jason-Kun and I (with the help of Amy [Estella Tweak]) are making a true or dare fic! All truths and dares welcomed! M rated stuff included!
1. Enter Sam-Chan and Jason-Kun

In a rather big, strange, and quite endless house in the middle of nowhere —yes, right next to Courage the Cowardly Dog's house, y'all— were two average teens, who wrote fanfiction, and regular fiction on the internet.

Yes, in the house was...Sam-Chan and Jason-Kun.

"Um, i never thought I'd do this..." Sam-Chan said rather bluntly. She was excited, but still, she was pretty much in awe that they had come to "this level in the Hetalia fandom," —well, at least that's what Sam-Chan had told Jason-Kun.

Jason-Kun wore his usual emotionless expression on his face. "We both knew it was coming."

Sam-Chan laughed nervously. "I guess you're right."

Jason-Kun crossed arms and nodded, as if to say, "Of course I'm right," though it seemed as if Sam-Chan hadn't noticed, or just choice to ignore him.

"Anyway! Welcome to our Hetalia Truth or Dare," Sam-Chan announed hapily. "Even though this has been done about a thousand times, Jas and I—after I dragged him and practically begged his stubborn arsch— decided to try it!"

Jason-Kun rolled his eyes, but still went along with Sam-Chan and her advertisment. "So, please send in your Truths or Dares by PM, review, or even knock on our windows."

Sam-Chan looked at him nervously. "V-ve~, b-but wouldn't that mean STALKERS!"

Jason-Kun covered his smirk with a 'facepalm'.

"Still," Sam-Chan, said. Regaining her courage. "PLEASE, POR FAVOR, PER FAVORE, BITTE, send us your T's and D's! Till then, adios!"

* * *

**Sam-Chan: **Had to change the format for the story to stay up.

**Jason-Kun: ***nods* We don't own Hetalia.


	2. Enter Amy

_**Estella Tweak:**_

_***knocking on your windows* heyyyyy**_

_**imma gonna send in some T's and D's...**_

Sam-Chan: Wow... That was fast!

_**Estella Tweak:**_

_**DARES:**_

_**Turkey: french kiss Greece for 10 mins (or more if you like)**_

_**Germany: Wear a maids dress**_

_**Japan: ... im so sorry... but... Kiss america and be seme!**_

_**Jason-Kun: Dance to german sparkle party, on a table, only in your boxers! (im so mean XD)**_

_**Truths (and questions):**_

_**Italy: ... have you ever been seme?**_

_**England: Why does no-one like your food? I love it!**_

_**France: ... can I hug you? cause you are one of my favourite characters... and im just like you! *france like smile* hehe**_

Turkey: What? Wait a second! You're that girl! Who was with Sam-Chan, and you two called Germany and I ukes!

Sam-Chan: Come on Turkey! Kiss Greece already.

Turkey: F-f-fine! *French kisses Greece*

Greece: *kisses back, and lets his hands roam around Turkey*

Turkey: *stop kissing* H-hah..! G-greece!

Greece: *smirks* Yes..

Turkey: Bastard... Because of you, _I_ now have a 'problem'

Greece: Well, let me _fix it_~! *carries Turkey away*

Germany: Wha-!

Jason-Kun: *snaps fingers and maid dress is now on Germany*

Germany: *blushing*

England: *licks lips*

Japan: *Hallelujah music plays* Arigato Estella-san. I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS DAY FOR A LONG FUCKING TIME! *jumps on America*

America: *squeaks* J-japan..! L-like what the h-h-hell man!

Japan: You are mine America! All mine. Now you will dress up in all the outfits I want you to! School girl, nurse, maid, warrior, teacher, bondage, buttplugs, vibrators, nipple clamps, cockrings and everything else I have created over the years!

America: ...

Sam-Chan: Um, to much info Japan... The whole world didn't need to know you're an extremely kinky, perverted person who has been cockblocked by liking a numbskull..

America: *about to retort on Sam-Chan's insult, but is kissed by Japan*

Prussia: I can safely say, we can all jack off to Japan's thoughts.

Japan: *shrugs shoulders like a boss and drags America out the room*

_*screams of "OH teacher-sama! More!" can be heard from Sam-Chan's anime-like school room* _

Jason-Kun: Oh fuck...Japan is doing the teacher/school girl kink...

Sam-Chan: *dark aura* Ohhhhhhhhhhh Doisu~!

Jason-Kun: *A tiny bit frightened* What...?

Sam-Chan: *does a magic whistle*

Jason-Kun: *now in crowbar boxers, dancing to German Sparkle Party* Someone please help me...

Italy: Of course Estella~! I've topped Germany, Spain, my brother Romano..

Romano: Hey! Don't tell anyone about that time idiota!

Italy: *continues* England, Sweden, Austria and I'm currently fucking Russia.

Russia: Ah! It-talia! S-so go-od! *currently being fucked by Italy in the middle of the room*

China: *spits out tea* What the hell aru! How indecent!

England: I caught you and France fucking in the closet after the world meeting..

China: ...Opium.

England: :D I know right! People just can't appreciate good food when they see it...

China: Fuck you opium!

France: Of course~! *gives Estella hug* It's nice to see people appreciate me, especially such a beautiful girl as yourself~!

Romano: Don't you dare touch her bastard!

Sam-Chan: It's okay Lovi~! Estella is too awesome for France to &*^&(& her! And besides *holds up katana* France wouldn't dare try anything, right? *has innocent, but creepy aura*

France: O-of course!

Sam-Chan: So, until next time~! Hasta luego todos~! :3 WAIT! Um, Estella Tweak is now kinda like a co-host!

Estella Tweak: ALSO France is mine! anyone else take him and they're dead!

Sam-Chan: Awww! How sweet! Anyways, hasta la pasta, you guys!


	3. Something About Tomatoes, or Yaoi?

Sam-Chan: Wait! We're back already!? Heck tomatoes yeah!

Jason-Kun: Oh gosh... Not again.

Sam-Chan: Yes, again! And here's our appearances:

**Estella Tweak's appearance: Short boyish brown hair with a side fringe. Wears a light grey mask that has a smile and smiling eyes, along with a rainbow on it. Wears a blue hoodie and black skinny jeans and neon pink trainers. Also has quite big br3asts and underneath the mask; red, blood shot eyes, redish lips, long eyelashes and metal teeth (like a shark)...**

**Jason-Kun's appearance: Has, orange-red hair (the same length as Russia's), is taller than Italy, frowns and facepalms a lot, wears faded jeans, a gray shirt and a black jacket. He also has dark purple eyes and can only smile like Russia or France..**

Sam-Chan: He's like the Germany to my Italy~!

Jason-Kun: ...

**Sam-Chan's appearance: Has shoulder length unruly hair (that becomes more unruly when it's washed, as it becomes really curly) that is black, but will look like a sandy-redish-brown in the sunlight, has dark brown eyes, is a little shorter than Romano, wears a red and white hat her mom crocheted (kinda like a beanie) for her. Wears a key around her neck, regular jeans (that she often rolls up), a red tee-shirt, black converse. Has big breasts, smiles a lot, and is black (like not dark from Africa or anything. Like a tiny shade lighter than Cuba)...**

Estella Tweak: I got some from my sister who doesn't have an account yet

Sam (Estella's sister): Hello! my T's and D's!

**DARES:**

**Estella: Kiss France!**

**England: You. Germany. Closet...now. but in detail!**

**Turkey: take of your top and say, "im a manly man but when i see Greece im just like; OH MY GOD F/CK MEH SO HARD PLEASE!"**

**TRUTHS:**

**France: Why are you so... creepy like Estella?**

**Sam-Chan & Jason-kun: ... how old are you?**

**Austria: You. Switzerland. Closet...now. but in detail! lol XD**

Sam: Bye! I will get an account soon!

Sam-Chan: Coolio~!

France: Ohohoho~. Please don't kill me because of the dare mon ami Sam-Chan.

Sam-Chan: Um okay... Someone hold me back...

Spain: *stops Sam-Chan from hurting France*

England: ... *grabs Germany and jumps in the closet*

* * *

In The Closet, With England and Germany~!:

"England! We can't do anything in here!" Germany says as England starts advancing.

"Tell me, what do you mean by 'anything'~?" England asked, smirking as he saw Germany blush.

"It's you who's being lewd darling~. Because we all know you're not the innocent crop of the catch." England says, slowly coming closer each second.

Soon, they lips meet and their tongue embrace each other, forgetting that their might be cameras.

* * *

Sam-Chan: Sorry to be a cockblock, but we're taking a small break from watching England and Germany.. But, don't worry. WE'LL BE BACK! Muhahahahah~!

Jason-Kun: Sam-Chan?

Sam-Chan: Oh right... *sheepish grin* Lo siento~.

Turkey: *quietly walking away*

Sam-Chan: *brings Turkey back with a fishing hook* OH HECK NO! You're going to do the GerUking dare Turkey!

Turkey: Fuck my life...

Jason-Kun: *smirks* Doesn't Greece already do that for you~?

Sam-Chan: Greatest comeback I've ever heard come out of your mouth...

Jason-Kun: Thanks... Turkey! Do the fucking dare!

Turkey: Fine... *takes off top revealing awesome abs* I'm a manly man but when i see Greece i'm just like; OH MY GOD FUCK MEH SO HARD PLEASE! *has shame*

Greece: With pleasure~. *takes Turkey to be fucked*

Turkey: *blushing* ...

* * *

**With Greece and Turkey:**

"I've always waited for the day you would say that~." Greece stated cheerfully.

"S-shut it bastard! It was only a dare!" Turkey responded.

"But, i'm your seme and now i'm hard..." Greece said, taking his manhood out of his pants, letting Turkey see it as it proudly stood up. Turkey blushed, but didn't move away.

"Fine. I can suck you off." Turkey said quietly, trying to stop the blood rushing to his cheeks.

"Turkey~! I wanna fuck you!" Greece told to the other.

"Isn't that like an All-American Rejects song?" Turkey calmly asked.

"Stop trying to change the subject...!" Greece commanded, his aggressive side coming out.

"Gre-ece..?" Turkey squeaked out nervously. Had he pushed Greece to the limit?

"Turkey, Turkey, Turkey~." Greece said as he walked towards Turkey, who took a step back each time. After a few steps backwards, Turkey fell back onto the couch, (that he surprisingly didn't notice) with an umph! Greece looked at his prize hungrily, still trying to hold back until he could get his lover to submit, but his desire to hear the other's ear pleasing moans was also great.

* * *

Jason-Kun: We gotta continue with the dares...

Sam-Chan: *holds tissue to nose because of intense nosebleed* Dang it Doisu-Kun! You're being a cockblock!

Jason-Kun: ... -.-"

France: *hurt* Estella is not creepy! And neither am I!

Sam-Chan: Darn right they're not creepy! You go girl-i-mean-France!

Jason-Kun: We can't tell you our ages, their confidential and could cause the creepy peoples on the inter-

Sam-Chan: We're not old enough to drive...

Jason-Kun: Damn it Sam-Chan!

Sam-Chan: You don't say that when i-

Jason-Kun: Don't you dare say it!

Sam-Chan: *smirks and continues* When i play German Sparkle Party and you start singing along...

Jason-Kun: *goes to the corner of shame*

Sam-Chan: *does magic whistle and Austria and Switzerland appear in a closet*

* * *

"Austria! Move your foot!"

"No! You move your hand!"

"That's my nose!"

"Ow! That my face!"

Austria and Switzerland continued to shout at each other until they weren't as cramped as before.

"Um, what do you suppose we should do in here?" Austria asked.

"Well, we can share tips on saving money.." Switzerland suggested.

"Oh yes! That would be excellent! I would really like to know how you made your curtains! They're fabulous!" Austria exclaimed.

"Really?" Switzerland questioned, blushing extremely hard.

"Of course! I've been staring in envy of you for weeks.." Austria admitted.

Soon the two started to have a nice and friendly conversation on saving money.

* * *

Sam-Chan: FACK!

Jason-Kun: *rolls eyes* I don't know what you thought they would do...

Sam-Chan: I don't know, maybe, FACK!

Jason-Kun: *sighs* ...

Sam-Chan: *gives popcorn to Estella Tweak* Lets finish watching England and Germany...

* * *

Back With England and Germany:

"Eng-land!" Germany moaned out as the said other began to thrust into him, his hot breath on Germany only serving to arouse him even more. England responded to Germany's moans with a series of grunts, groans and pants. The sounds and smells of sex were dominant in the closet, pleasuring its makers to the fullest.

"Ah-hh!" Germany cried out as he felt his orgasm approach. It didn't help that the spot that gave him bundles of pleasure was been repeatedly hit. England too felt his orgasm approaching, though Germany's moans helped to keep him going, Germany's walls however, did not.

"H-ah! En-gland! Germany shouted as he came onto himself and England.

"O-h, if you keep clenching my dick like that..." England managed to say, before he came. They stay there, hot, panting and laying down, not wanting to be bothered by the troubles of getting up and out of the medium sized closet...

* * *

Sam-Chan: *wipes drool from face* I wish we could have seen the whole thing.

Jason-Kun: O.O (i have the strangest boner right now) *runs to the bathroom*

Australia: WAIT! THERE'S NO TOILET PAPER IN THE BATHROOM! *runs after Jason-Kun*

Sam-Chan: *trying not to laugh* XD

Hungary: What about Turkey and Greece?

Sam-Chan: Oh right! *gives everyone popcorn*

* * *

Once More, With Turkey and Greece:

"Ha-ah! Y-ou b-basta-rd!" Turkey squeaked out. Turkey and Greece were now on the floor, both half naked. Greece at the moment, was sucking on the other's neck, annoyed that the other had stopped moaning to say a retort that wouldn't matter in the end. Greece moved to Turkey's torso, which at the moment, was fully covered by Turkey's shirt. Greece lifted up Turkey's shirt and began to attack Turkey's torso with teasing licks and long, hard sucks.

"Mmmph! G-g-greece...!" Turkey moaned out. He couldn't deny Greece, now that they were both hard and horny, there was no point in trying.

"Greece! P-p-please fuck me!"Turkey managed to say, making Greece smirk.

"With pleasure~." Greece answered. He took his fingers, (that he was somehow able to put in Turkey without the other noticing) out of Turkey's hole and began to put his cock inside. Turkey did his best to ignore the pain, which surprisingly didn't last for very long, and tried to get used to the feeling of Greece inside of him.

"M-move as-s-shole!" Turkey said, earning a chuckle from Greece.

"I thought i was the dick~." Greece replied. Before Turkey could make a snarky response back, Greece had found the other's pleasure spot, causing Turkey to moan.

"Hah!"

Greece continued hitting Turkey's pleasure making spot, earning him and his ego chants of 'Greece!' and 'Fuck!'

Turkey began to jerk himself off, unknowingly lining up with Greece's thrusts. With a cried of 'G-greece!' Turkey came, and afterwards waited for Greece to finish. Only few moments afterwards did Greece cum, moaning Turkey's name. He then laid on top of the other and immediately fell asleep. Turkey only groaned. Waking Greece up wasn't a option, since the only thing that could wake him up would be cats, or the mention of more sex. And at the moment, there were no cats lying around whatsoever, and there was no way he was going to suggest having more sex. So Turkey decided to drift off to sleep as well..

* * *

Sam-Chan: Well, that's a rap~!

Hungary: So hott! *faints*

Sam-Chan: *does magic whistle*

Hungary: Wait! What happened!?

Sam-Chan: You fainted from the hotness.

Hungary: I guess your right.

Sam-Chan: :D By the way, are you feeling better Jason-Kun?

Jason-Kun: ...*has another boner* ...*runs to the bathroom*

Spain: *runs after Jason-Kun* Wait! I accidently left my tomatoes in there!

***Cries of 'What the hell!' 'Amigo let me help you~!' 'Why does this happen to me?' and other 'noises' can be heard from the bathroom***

Sam-Chan: *shrugs shoulders* I always knew Yaoi would get to Jason-Kun... Yaoi, or the Hetalia cast..

Flying Candy Cane Bunny: *France-like smile* Honohohohohoho~!

Sam-Chan: X3 Until next time~!


	4. The Singing Curse

Estella: *listening to music*

Sam-Chan: *reading Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone*

Jason-Kun: *looks un-Jason-Kun-like* Sam-Chan...

Sam-Chan: *still reading*

Estella: *pokes her* Sam-Chan...? You're scaring me...

Jason-Kun: Sam-Chan...

Sam-Chan: *still reading*

Jason-Kun: SAM-CHAN!

Sam-Chan: *jumps out of chair and drops book* What the Romerica! What was that for!?

Jason-Kun: Sam-Chan... *still looking un-Jason-Kun-like*

Estella & Sam-Chan: DUDE! What happened!?

Jason-Kun: Spain and Australia... I was just going to take a piss when they tackled me and *bleep* bleep* bleep* bleeped* me!

Estella: *confused* Say again?

Sam-Chan: Can you say that again, but this time, don't censor it.

Jason-Kun: Fuck you, Sam-Chan... -.-'

Sam-Chan: Nope...I wanna finish reading my Harry Potter book~! :D

Jason-Kun: By the way... We have more T's and D's... =.='

Estella: *listening to music* Yeah, yeah whatever...

Sam-Chan: Oh yeah! I kinda forgot! BUT now that you have reminded me, let's get this show on the road!

Estella: I feel like I'm being Ignored...

_**IggyKirklandZJK:**_

_***appears from shadows* Hey! Hmmmmm... Dares,dares, dares... **_

_**Oh, I know! Romano: For the three chapters you have to have a vibrator up your butt. (No, I don't hate you. I just want to see your reaction) **_

_**Prussia: You and Austria. And Hungary. Closet. Now. Guess who dominates? Hungary! **__**Details please! Lots of detail! **_

_**Italy: Every time you speak, Germany must pull your curl **_

_**England: Can I have some scones, please? Also, closet time with America! **_

_**France: You can't grope anyone for a chapter. With the exception of Canada (sorry!)**_

_** Canada: Have you ever been seme? Who did you top? **_

_**Well, enough torturing "innocent" *snickers* countries for one day!Bye, my awesomely awesome friends! *tries to disappear into the shadows* **_

_**Who put this bloody torch here? *vanishes into smoke***_

Estella: HOLY CRAPOLA! It's witch craft!

Sam-Chan: *does magic whistle and Romano appeares*

Romano: What the crapola?

Jason-Kun: Um... How to explain this...? *does magic snap and Romano has a vibrator up his ass

Romano: Chrg! W-wh—ooh—at t-the cra—hah!—pola!

Estella: *texts friends* OMG! Romano has a thingy up his va-jay-jah hole.

Jason-Kun: I actually feel sorry for Romano. And about the three chapters thing, um that will only happen if we get more D's and T's...

Estella: I don't feel sorry! I feel AWESOME! *derp face *

Prussia: Do I have too?

Sam-Chan: *sighs* for the 100th time, yes you do Prussia...

Prussia: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! WHY SAM-CHAN, WHY? I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS!

Estella: You two were never friends...

Sam-Chan: *feeling a little guilty* We are, but...I MUST OVERCOME THAT TO SATISFY IggyKirklandZJK! *does magic whistle and Prussia, Hungary and Austria are put in a closet*

Estella: WITCH CRAFT!

*Prussia's screams can be heard from the closet*

Sam-Chan: *reading Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire* What type of screams do you think is coming from Prussia?

Estella: Screams of pain and betrayal?

Jason-Kun: I dunno? Screams of torture?

Sam-Chan: *still feeling guilty* Um, shall we watch...?

Jason-Kun: Okay...

Estella: I'm not gonna watch because I hate that shit... * goes to get popcorn*

* * *

***Inside the closet with Hungary, Prussia and Austria***

"I know I've done horrible, unspeakable things, but please! Take me out of this place! PLEASE!" Prussia screamed, though no one answered.

"Prussia, they're not going to let you out.." Austria said, nervously looking over to Hungary. He really hope she didn't have any of those 'things' with her.

"Damn it little master! Once again, you've blown all my hope out the water!" Prussia replied sarcastically.

"I'm just telling you the truth.." Austria snapped. Tension began to rise as the two started to argue.

"You're always so spiteful Prussia!"

"I'm so spiteful? Well then you're a prissy asswipe!"

"You little-!"

"Bring it on asshole-!"

The two were cut off by the sound of a machine going on and the sight of Hungary's face, which looked really creepy.

"H-H-Hungary?" Prussia questioned. Hungary looked scarier than she did when she was about to hit him with a frying pan. Prussia only closed his eyes and waited for the frying pan to hit his head.

It never came.

Instead, Hungary held up a remote with four strange switches. She pressed the top ones that said ON and waited for the effects to take place.

"A-ah!" Austria moaned. He didn't know what was happening to him, only that something was in his ass and it felt good. But Prussia knew. He had seen some in Japan's house while he and his bruder visited Japan. They were...

"Vibrators! Why you crazy fucking-" Prussia was cut off by the feeling of something vibrating in his own ass.

"H-ah!" A moan slipped from Prussia lips. That bitch, put vibrators in his and Austria's ass. It must have been when he and the little master were arguing. It would be easy for Hungary, since she had taken ninja lessons from Japan. So that meant the only thing Prussia could do, was fight it. Hope had just placed itself in Prussia when Hungary brought out her bag full of kinky, sex toys... At that moment, Austria and Prussia were thinking the same thing...

Oh shit...

* * *

Italy: What the hell!

Estella: HE CURSED! WORLD WAR 3 IS ABOUT TO BEGIN! *shock face*

Germany: ... *eyes widen at the sound of Italy cursing*

Italy: I mean, seriously! Does everyone think I'll start sputtering and blushing like mio fratello, or Doitsu? No one should assume what might happ- *is cut off by Germany putting his curl*

Germany: ... *still pulling Italy's curl*

Italy: *starts singing*

This is my vindication

With a little decoration

No need to keep you waitin' (nahnahnahnah)

(Ba-ba-ba-ba-bap)

Be intimidated

By what we have created

Kiss underneath the radaaaaaaaaar

(Ba-ba-ba-ba-bap)

I got myself a fuckin' life

Dressed up in evening wear

I dress myself in fuckin' lies

I don't care

Make up won't help me much too much

It's not faaa-air

To be compared to you-ou-ou [x2]

To be compared to

(You-ou-ou bap-bap-bada-bap)

(Be-be-be ba-ba-bada-ba)

(You-ou-ou bap-bap-bada-bap)

(Be-be-be bap-ba-ba-ba-da-da-da)

Just call me "Mr. Modest"

I got it and I flaunt it

You can applaud if you wanna (nahnahnahnah)

(Ba-ba-ba-ba-bap)

Cock-blockin' non-stoppin'

When this ass is a-rockin'

Do not come a-knockin' (nahnahnahnah)

(Ba-ba-ba-ba-bap)

I got myself a fuckin' life

Dressed up in evening wear

I dress myself in fuckin' lies

I don't care

Make up won't help me much too much

It's not faaa-air

To be compared to you-ou-ou [x2]

To be compared to

(You-ou-ou baaa ba-ba-bap)

(Be-be-be ba-ba-bada-ba)

(You-ou-ou bap-bap-bada-bap)

(Be-be-be bap-bap-bada-da-bap)

Everybody wants to join the club

Once you join the club, the innocence is gone

Everybody wants to be the bomb

But once you are the bomb, the innocence is gone

Everybody wants a big ol' slice

Of a little pie, the innocence is gone

Everybody wants in [x2]

Everybody wants

I got myself a fuckin' life

Dressed up in evening wear

I dress myself in fuckin' lies

Guess what?

I don't care

Make up won't help me much too much

It's not faaair

Dressed down until I disappear

But I won't do it alo-o-one

No I won't do it alo-o-one

Oh I won't do it alooone

Bap-bap-bada-da-bap

Be-be-be ba-ba-bada-ba

(You-ou-ou bap-bap-bada-bap)

(Be-be-be bap-bap-bada-da-bap)

(You-ou-ou bap-bap-bada-bap)

(Yay-hey-hey)

(OOH)

Estella: *sniffles* Beautiful...

Germany: What the...?

Estella: Germany... appreciate his singing!

Italy: I told you s- *is cut off by Germany pulling his curl again*

Estella: Germany Do-!

Germany: I wonder if it's going to happen aga- *is cut off by Italy singing once more*

Estella: -n't do that... *sigh*

Italy: *singing once again*

Late dawns and early sunsets

Just like my favorite scenes

Then holding hands

And life was perfect

Just like up on the screen

And the whole time while always giving

Counting your face among the living

Up and down escalators

Pennies and colder fountains

Elevators and half price sales

Trapped in by all these mountains

Running away and hiding with you

I never thought they'd get me here

Not knowing you'd change from just one bite

I fought them all off just to hold you close and tight

But does anyone notice?

But does anyone care?

And if I had the guts to put this to your head

But would anything matter if you're already dead?

And should I be shocked now by the last thing you said?

Before I pull this trigger

Your eyes vacant and stained

But does anyone notice?

But does anyone care?

And if I had the guts to put this to your head

And would anything matter if you're already dead?

And now should I be shocked by the last thing you said?

Before I pull this trigger

Your eyes vacant and stained

And in saying you loved me

Made things harder at best

And these words changing nothing

As your body remains

And there's no room in this hell

There's no room in the next

And our memories defeat us

And I'll end this direst

But does anyone notice?

But does anyone care?

And if I had the guts to put this to your head

But would anything matter if you're already dead?

And should I be shocked now by the last thing you said?

Before I pull this trigger

Your eyes vacant and stained

And in saying you loved me

Made things harder at best

And these words changing nothing

As your body remains

And there's no room in this hell

There's no room in the next

But does anyone notice there's a corpse in this bed?

Germany: *in awe*

Italy: Nah, that was just for the show... 'This' is what is actually going to happen *drags Germany away*

Germany: *in shock* ...

Estella: I feel sad... my friends in the real world ignore me... *starts singing *

You were my conscience

So solid, now you're like water

And we started drowning

Not like we'd sink any farther

But I let my heart go

It's somewhere down at the bottom

But I'll get a new one

And come back for the hope that you've stolen

I'll stop the whole world

I'll stop the whole world... from turning into a monster

Eating us alive

Don't you ever wonder how we survived

Now that you're gone

The world is ours

I'm only human

I've got a skeleton in me

But I'm not the villain

Despite what you're always preaching

Call me a traitor

I'm just collecting your victims

And they're getting stronger

I hear them calling

(Calling, calling)

I'll stop the whole world

I'll stop the whole world... from turning into a monster

Eating us alive

Don't you ever wonder how we survived

Now that you're gone

The world is ours

When you find a strength and solutions

But I like the tension

And not always knowing the answers

Well you're gonna lose it... You're gonna lose it

I'll stop the whole world

I'll stop the whole world... from turning into a monster

Eating us alive

Don't you ever wonder how we survived

Now that you're gone

The world

I'll stop the whole world

I'll stop the whole world... from turning into a monster

Eating us alive

Don't you ever wonder how we survived

Now that you're gone

The world is ours

*walks to France* I need a hug now... *hugs him* I love you...

France: Je t"aime *is knocked over by Sam-Chan running to Estella*

Sam-Chan: LO SIENTO! LO SIENTO! LO SIENTO! LO SIENTO! Damn it! Why didn't you mention this to me?! Now I feel horrible... How can i make it up to you Estella? *starts singing*

(They're... They're these terrors. And it feels as if somebody was gripping my- They're these terrors. And it's like, it feels like as if somebody was gripping my throat. Like last night. They're not like tremors, they're worse than tremors- They're... They're these terrors. Like last night- They're not just tremors, they're worse than tremors- They're... They're these terrors- And it's like, it feels like as if somebody was gripping my throat, squeezing- And... It feels like as if somebody was gripping my throat.)

Some say now suffer all the children

And walk away a savior

Or a mad man and polluted

From gutter institutions

Don't you breathe for me

Undeserving of your sympathy

'Cause there ain't no way

That I'm sorry for what I did

And through it all

How could you cry for me?

'Cause I don't feel bad

So shut your eyes

Kiss me goodnight

And sleep

Just sleep

The hardest part is letting go of

Your dreams

A drink for the horror that I'm in

For the good guys and the bad guys

For the monsters that I've been

Three cheers for tyranny

Unapologetic apathy

'Cause there ain't no way

That I'm coming back again

And through it all

How could you cry for me?

'Cause I don't feel bad

So shut your eyes

Kiss me goodnight

And sleep

Just sleep

The hardest parts

The awful things that

I've seen

( Sometimes I see flames, and sometimes I see people that I love dying. And it's always...)

Just sleep

Just sleep

Just sleep

Just sleep

Just sleep

Just sleep

(And I can't... I can't ever wake up.)

Jason-Kun: Oh crap! It's the singing curse! *starts singing*

I haven't been home for a while

I'm sure everything's the same

Mom and Dad both in denial

An only child to take the blame

Sorry, Mom, but I don't miss you

Father's no name you deserve

I'm just a kid with no ambitions

Wouldn't come home for the world

Never know what I've become

The king of all that's said and done

The forgotten son

This cities buried in defeat

I walk along these no-name streets

Wave goodbye to all

As I fall

At the dead-end I begin

To burn a bridge of innocence

Satisfaction guaranteed

A pillow-weight catastrophe

Our own mission nowhere bound

Inhibitions underground

A shallow grave I

Have dug all by myself

And now I've been gone for so long

I can't remember who was wrong

All innocence is long gone

I pledge allegiance to a world of disbelief

Where I belong

A walking disaster

The son of all bastards

You regret you made me

It's too late to save me

(You regret you made me

It's too late to save me)

As far as I can tell

It's just voices in my head

Am I talking to myself?

'Cause I don't know what I just said

(And she said)

As far as where I fell

Maybe I'm better off dead

Am I at the end of nowhere

Is this as good as it gets?

And now I've been gone for so long

I can't remember who was wrong

All innocence is long gone

I pledge allegiance to a world of disbelief

Where I belong

A walking disaster

The son of all bastards

You regret you made me

It's too late to save me

(To save me, to save me, to save me)

("It's too late") [x2]

To save me, to save me, to save me, to save me

And now I've been gone for so long

I can't remember who was wrong

All innocence is long gone

I pledge allegiance to a world of disbelief

Where I belong

A walking disaster

The son of all bastards

You regret you made me

It's too late to save me

I will be home in a while

You don't have to say a word

I can't wait to see you smile

Wouldn't miss it for the world

I will be home in a while

You don't have to say a word

I can't wait to see you smile

Wouldn't miss it for the world

Sam-Chan: Um...We should be moving on now...*stops herself from singing*

Estella: *sniffles* M-merci Sam-Chan... that was beautiful...

Sam-Chan: Really? Muchas gracias Estella! I like your singing as well!

England: Yes! Another person with excellent taste! *gives scones to IggyKirklandZJK*

Estella: I have an excellent taste!

Israel: Totally.. falling for the frog...

France and Estella: HEY!

Sam-Chan: *drags America from behind Spain* You have too!

America: Please Sam-Chan! Have mercy! Don't make me go into the closet with old man Iggy!

England: I am not old!

And my name is not Iggy!

Estella: Come on! He's not that old... maybe 2000yrs or something... but yeah! Still a young one!

America: Eh? Whatever...

Jason-Kun: *eating with Japan* Well someone is going to have to put you two in the closet. I'm not, since I'm on break...

Estella: I'll do it! *shoves them in a closet* There we go!

* * *

**In The Closet With America and England:**

"Closets, closets, Russia!"

"Amer-"

"He's in here... I know it... He's watching us...He's watching me... He's going to kill me... I can feel it..."

"Bloody git! There no one in here bu-"

"And when he does. He going to rip me to pieces, and feed my flesh to Germany's dogs...!"

"Idiot! Russia is n-"

"I'm going to die! I'm going to die with an old man sitting next to me! I'm going to dieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

England hit America upside the head, snapping the other out of his paranoid trance.

"Uh, what happened?" America asked, rubbing his head, that hurt like hell.

"You were in some sort of trance..." England said quietly.

"Did I do anything crazy?" America asked.

"Well, not really.. You were screaming something about Russia, and that he's in the closet, trying to kill both of us..." England explained.

"Um...Fuck it. I don't even know what to say about that. It's never happened before, ya know..." America said.

"You know... This is one of the only civil conversations we've ever had since your revolution.." England muttered.

"Yeah, you're kinda right... Anyway! Iggy! You should totally listen to this band! They're awesome!" America said as he took an ipod radio down from the shelf at the top of the closet.

"First of all! My name is not Iggy! And-" England stopped himself from saying anything else.

America wanted to listen to music, with him?

This was certainly new. And England didn't want to miss his chance.

"Well, okay.." England replied, receiving a smile from his ex-colony.

"Great!" America said. He turned on the ipod radio, —which for some reason was in the closet— put his ipod in and it started playing a song.

I'm buried in your glow

Will you take me with you when you go?

I've been following your eyes

Roll back around and then subside

When you realize, when you realize my name

And suddenly your mood begins to change

Then you realize, then you realize I'm gone

I never said I want you...

To stay... to stay.

I hear it in your cry

(I'd like to see it through)

You dismantle my disguise

(Between the lines)

When you realize, when you realize my name

And suddenly your language starts to change

Than you realize, then you realize I'm gone

I never said I want you...

To stay... to stay... to stay... to stay.

I'm buried in your glow

Will you take me with you when you go?

I've been following your eyes

Dismantle my disguise

When you realize, when you realize my name

And suddenly your mood begins to change

Then you realize, then you realize I'm gone

I never said I'd wait here for long.

"So Iggy, what did ya think?" America asked. England was in shock, seeing he never thought the git would have good taste in music.

"Um, well...It's nice. I mean it's better than that crap you usually listen to!" England answered, turning a bit red when he heard America laugh. "What's so funny git?"

"You! You're like off the hook with jokes Iggy! It's like you do flush different colors at my reactions, but you're only joking! Right?" America explained, which actually relieved England.

The bloody git just thinks i'm messing with him! Perfect!

"Of course you git! I-i'm messing with you!" England answered. America just smiled and shrugged it off.

"So Iggy, how long do you think we'll be in here before someone lets us out?"

"I don't know..."

* * *

Sam-Chan: Hey IggyKirklandZJK, about the France groping Canada thing...You're going to have too ask Estella... *sheepish smile*

Estella: Fine by me... but, if anyone takes MY France away from me... they will die... *Russia like aura*

Everyone: *shivers* O-ok..

Canada: *puts on badass sunglasses* I've topped, Germany-

Jason-Kun: Pfffft! *I* Can top Germany... It's not that hard.. *smirk-smile*

Germany: Hey! *blushing*

Canada: *continues* Sweden, America,

Estella: Been there, done that...

America: Bro! You said you wouldn't tell anyone!

Canada: *rolls eyes and continues* Cuba, Israel, Turkey, Japan, Austria, China, Estonia, Poland, Lithuania, Switzerland-

Israel: Urgh, don't remind me... I was drunk like hell...

Saudi Arabia: It's ok Israel... I'm sure they'll all forget one day... *Finland like smile*

Prussia: OH MAH GOPHERS!

Jason-Kun: Get back in the closet Prussia! *does magic snap and Prussia is back in the closet*

Prussia: *in the closet with Hungary and Austria* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Estella: *laughing like mad* Hahahahahaha!

Canada: *sighs and continues* Norway and Serbia...

Sam-Chan: BYE IggyKirklandZJK! *Spain-like smile*

Jason-Kun: Bye... *hiding from Australia*

Estella: Au revior! *hugging France*

Australia: BYE!


	5. Better Than The Movies

Sam-Chan: Jason-Kun? Jason-Kun? Estella! Do you know where Jason-Kun is? I can't find him!

Estella: No... I haven't seen him since the 4th chapter now that you mention it... *in thought*

Spain: I sense Jason-Kun somewhere...

Australia: Really? Me too! Jason-Kun! Jason-Kun! Come on, mate! You gotta do the D's and T's with Estella and Sam-Chan!

Jason-Kun: *still hiding in the shadows* No...

Sam-Chan: Guys! I heard him, but I kinda don't see him! Jason-Kun! Get your arsch down here this second!

Jason-Kun: *not coming out of the shadows* Joder!

Sam-Chan: Estella, do you have an idea where he is?

Estella: No... but judging from this room is completely shadow free but there's one shadow... probably in there...

Jason-Kun: *falls out of the shadows* fuck it...

Estella: Nailed it! :D

Australia: Jason-Kun! *glomps*

Jason-Kun: Stop torturing me... Seriously...I'm not used to people having physical contact with me... *struggling to get away from Australia with no avail*

Spain: WHAT? So, no one has ever given you a hug?

Jason-Kun: N-no... *trying to get out crowbar*

Spain: *horrified* That can't be! *gives Jason-Kun a super hug!*

Sam-Chan: Okay... Don't kill Jason-Kun with kindness you guys...

Estella: I agree with Sam-Chan...

Jason-Kun: ... *weakly nodding his head at what Sam-Chan said*

Sam-Chan: Hey Estella, do ya think we should leave Jason-Kun to deal with Spain and Australia. I mean hugs can't be that bad, right?

Estella: Nah hugs aren't bad... unless they're from Eduarda... *shiver*

Japan: Sam-Chan, Estella-san, Jason-Kun! You have more Truths and Dares!

Jason-Kun: J-Japan! Someone, help me get these people off of me!

Norway: *uses cool magic to get Spain and Australia off of Jason-Kun* Better...? *no emotion*

Jason-Kun: Ye- *faints* ...

Sam-Chan: Jason-Kun! *checks to see if he's still alive... *shrugs shoulders* He's not dead, so I guess Estella and i will take care of the T's and D's while waiting for Jason-Kun to wake up...

Estella: I got some dares from a friend who wanted me to give them to ya!

_**Eduarda (Estella's friend): Sup fuckers! I have dares! *evil laughter***_

_**Romano: try to sing as much of barbie girl as you can, whilst Sam-Chan turns the power up on the vibrator!**_

_**Italy: slap Germany's "soft" butt!**_

_**France: You and Estella; closet now! ((I wanna see what happens!))**_

_**Israel and Saudi Arabia: Go in a closet and see who is top! ((also in detail please!))**_

_**America: I don't like you and Roma together... so, kiss Iggy for 5 minutes!**_

_**AND LAST BUT NOT LEAST... Finland: Top Sweden for me whilst I film this shit! *starts filming* MAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**_

Sam-Chan: If ya don't mind... I'mma going to ask for the Home Grown's version of barbie girl~. *turns up vibrator*

***punk music plays***

Spain: Hi Barbie~.

Lovino: H-ahh! H-hi Ken

Italy: Wanna go for a ride?

Lovino: Sure oo-hh!

America: Hop on in!

Lovino: *starts singing as punk music plays* I'm —hah!— a Barbie g-girl in a B-barbie world Life in p-plastic, i-it's fantastic You can —a-ahh..— brush my hair U-u-ndress me ev-v-veryw-w-wher-r-e Imag-gination,—ooh cazzo!— life is your creation

England: Come on Barbie, let's go party

Lovino: *continues singing* I'm a —mer-d-da!—blond, I'm a girl in a f-f-fantasy world Pic-ck me up, hol-l-ld me tight you're my d-d-darling

Prussia: You're my doll rock and roll! See the glammor and pain! Kiss me here touch me there and

France: Come on Barbie let's go party

Russia: Come on Barbie let's go party

Japan: Come on Barbie let's go party

Lovino: *singing* ye-ah!

America: Come on Barbie let's go party,

Lovino: *singing* uh —ha-h!— oh oh oh yeah

Spain: Come on Barbie let's go party,

Lovino: ooo —caz-zo! — ooo

Italy: Come on Barbie let's go party,

Lovino: —s-shit!— uh oh oh oh yeah

England: Come on Barbie let's go party

Lovino: Ohhh! fuck! I-i-i can't sing a-n-nymore! crap! *cums*

Italy: Oh what the fuck!

America: Dude...you are seriously going to kill someone with your cussing...

Italy: Whatever... *slaps Germany's ass*

Germany: *turns around* What the...?

Italy: Your ass is nice!

Germany: *blushes* ...

Sam-Chan: Someone hold me back... Fracia if you hurt Estella... You're dead...

Estella: *French accent* 'e won't hurt me! Sticks and stones may break my bones but France will never 'urt me!

France: *scare of Sam-Chan* Of course, of course... *carries Estella into a closet*

Estella: I can walk by myself Mon cheri...

* * *

***In closet 1234654335324539, with France and Estella***

***in pitch blackness***

"Well zis sucks..." Estella said aloud.

"I feel wounded! France said dramatically.

"I'll make you wounded in a minute! I may love you but I can 'urt you!" Estella said in a threatening voice.

"Okay mon cheri..." France replied, terrified, but still charmed by Estella. At that moment, Estella felt a hand going near her private area, which was quite alarming.

"AYE! I'm too young! Stop eet!" Estella commanded.

"But why?" France asked, like what he was doing was the norm.

"Just don't! Unless you want your balls cut off!" Estella threatened. France let out a manly squeak as he said "OKAY OKAY! JUST DON'T 'URT ME!"

"I'm not that mean..." Estella said. She took off her mask and kissed him.

"Is that better Mon cheri?" Estella asked.

"Merci beaucup!" France exclaimed. He kissed her back and said "Now lets 'ave some wine!"

Soon, they were drunk off their assess...

* * *

Sam-Chan: I wonder what happening in their, ya know, since i kinda forget to install lighting in closet 1234654335324539... *still being held back*

Romano: Trust me... You don't want to know...

Israel: *drags Saudi Arabia into a closet*

Saudi Arabia: NUHHHHHHHH! I. WANT. TO. LIVEEEEEEEEE!

Everyone: ... *looks away in guilt*

* * *

***In the closet with Israel and Saudi Arabia***

"Saudi!" Israel purred as Saudi Arabia started to get as far away from Israel as one could in a closet.

"L-l-leave me a-alone Israel! W-w-we've alrea-d-dy been thr-rough this..! We c-c-can't have s-sex!" Saudi Arabia said, though he did shiver at what Israel was suggesting.

"And why not? You've never actually given a reason.." Israel said, a little annoyed.

"W-w-well, because I'll, I'll..." Saudi Arabia trailed off as he looked at Israel. The other was so...cute~!

_No! I must resist, I must resist the urge, I must resist the urge to-_

_You know what..._

**Fuck it...**

Saudi Arabia pounced on Israel, who in turn, let out a not so manly squeak. He began hastily taking off Israel's clothes, leaving the other naked.

"S-saudi..?" Israel questioned. He was slightly scared and aroused by this new side of Saudi Arabia, who, up until now, wouldn't do such a thing.

"Yes Israel?" Saudi Arabia purred. Now it was Israel's turn to shiver.

This new side of Saudi Arabia was terrifyingly sexy...

"Um, how to take it out the box...Well, get the fuck off me." Israel stated. He was surprised that Saudi Arabia only chuckled. Saudi Arabia brought his lips to Israel's ear and said.

"**No**. I don't think I will.."

At that moment, Israel tried to get up on his own, only to be held down by Saudi Arabia, who growled at him.

"That's a little bit...**naughty** Israel, don't you think?"

"No, I don't! Get...Off...Of...Me..Saudi.." Israel said firmly, well, he thought he said it firmly. To Saudi Arabia, the other just sounded cute. He decided it was time to win the other over, and so he attacked the other's neck, making Israel moan.

"O-o-oh..." Was a noise Israel couldn't believe came out of his mouth. The thing causing the noise felt good, but he couldn't give up. He was not about to be topped by Saudi, uke-like Saudi, his Saudi... No. It wasn't happening that way. Saudi Arabia stopped attacking his lover's beautiful neck and observed his work. Israel's breathing wasn't as steady, his face had a pink tint and the mark he had left on Israel's tanned neck only made things more erotic.

"I see you're enjoying my _work_~." Saudi Arabia commented. Israel was about to throw a retort, but the blood rushing to his cheeks beat him to it. He didn't know what to think when Saudi Arabia bent over and put his hot appendage in his mouth, which sucked and explored every cavern. It made him hot, hotter than before, and it went straight to his groin. When Saudi Arabia stopped exploring his lover's warm mouth, he quickly moved to his lover's nipples, letting his mouth suck on one, his hand on another, while his other hand began to roam around the other's body.

"Ha-ah...! S-s-saudi...!" For Israel, it was getting harder to conceal his moans and groans. When did his Saudi become this skilled at giving pleasure? His mind began to come up with a few answers, but it started to cave into the pleasures Saudi Arabia was giving. Israel felt as if he was melting under Saudi Arabia's touch, it was a given and he felt as he wouldn't mind having Saudi Arabia take him. As long as the other was able to make him feel as hot as he was feeling at the moment.

"Hmmh, you took in my fingers quite well إسرائيل." Saudi Arabia remarked as he took his once lubed-covered fingers out of Israel's ass. Israel let out a small gasp of surprise, which made Saudi Arabia smirk.

"You...you..! Just, fuck me and get it over with.. I want to see want happens to the other nations..." Israel huffed, making Saudi Arabia inwardly chuckle.

Israel was so cute!

Saudi Arabia then lubed his dick —the lube had been in the closet— and began to enter Israel, who felt a sting at the feeling of Saudi Arabia's dick.

"סעודיה ..!" Israel cried out. The pain had left, and left pleasure in it's place. Israel felt a bliss of pleasure at the feeling of Saudi Arabia repeating hitting a spot inside of him. This continued for what seemed like forever. The slapping of flesh, the look of enjoyment on both faces and the pleasure each one was receiving, unknowingly drained both of them, making them orgasm and cuddle up into each other's arms, leaving them to enjoy the afterglow of gentle sex. They laid there in silence, until Israel finally spoke.

"Um, can you get off me now?"

* * *

Sam-Chan: Wait? There was Romerica in the previous chapter?

Estella: *from closet* Uh, yeah! Don't you remember? ... France?! Get your 'and away from there! I'm too young!

Sam-Chan: *threatening growl* FRANCIA! *still being held back*

France: *from closet* ... *still in fear*

***flashback with unicorns and rainbows***

Sam-Chan: *looking sheepish* Well yeah, I did say Romerica when I fell out that chair...

America: Wait? Romano and I were together...?

Romano: No way in hell bastard!

America: That's what I thought...

Spain: Here's some wine, America *smiling*

Sam-Chan: Wine?

Estella: ... don't like wine...*passes out from to much vodka*

Spain: Of course wine, mi dulce! We have to get America drunk enough so that he'd actually want to kiss Inglaterra!

Jason-Kun: *wakes up* Did I hear someone mention getting drunk?

Sam-Chan: *nervous laugh* O-o-of c-course n-not Jason-Kun...! *hides behind Australia*

Jason-Kun: It's not England, is it? *looking concerned*

France: No, it's not rosbif this time...

England: Fuck you, frog!

Estella: *wakes up* I-I'll be do-doing that y-y-you bastardo! *passes out again*

America: *drunk as hell* NOOOO! The rum 's gone! NOOOO! NOOOO! RUMMMMMMM!*starts singing*

Dyed in the wool, you've been

Cornered by a natural desire

You want to hop along

With the giddy throng through life

But how will you learn to steer

when you're grinding all your gears?

You've been talking for hours

You say time will wash every tower to the sea

And now you've got this worry in your heart

Well I guess it's only life,

it's only natural

We all spend a little while going down the rabbit hole

The things they taught you,

they're lining up to haunt you

They've got your back against the wall

I call you on the telephone,

won't you pick up the receiver?

I've been down the very road you're walking now

It doesn't have to be so dark and lonesome

It takes a while but we can figure this thing out

And turn it back around

You used to be such a lion

Before you got into all this crying on my lap

Back when you thought

I'd never get this far

But did you really think

I'd shut an open door?

The future's calling and I'mma answer her

The wheel's in motion

I never drank your potion

And I know it breaks your heart

Open up your parachute

Something's gotta stop the freefall

I've been down the very road you're walking now

It doesn't have to be so dark and lonesome

It takes a while but we can figure this thing out

And turn it back around

Sam-Chan: *struggling to talk* J-j-just...k-kiss...Iggy...alr-r-ready...

America: *still drunk as helll* Sure w-w-whatever! *kisses England*

England: *kisses back* ...

Italy: *fucking Spain in the middle of the room* Oh yeah! You like that! Huh! You're nice and tight Spain! Oh yeah!

America and Romano: What the...

France: FUCK?

Sam-Chan: Oh... You're out of the closet. Um, where's Estella?

Estella: 'ere I am yay! *drunk from wine*

Israel: Y-you gave her wine?! *in shock*

Jason-Kun: I've been waiting for this day!

Germany: What...

Jason-Kun: I've wanted to see if it was possible for a long time...

China: Huh, aru?

Jason-Kun: *gets out popcorn* Anyone care to watch Finland *bleep!* *bleep!* *bleep* Sweden?

Eduarda: *filming* I'm only here until its over!

Estella: Let's get watching!

Sam-Chan: GerUking censors! Facking, fack censors!

* * *

***With Finland and Sweden***

"W' d'n't ha'e t' d' 'nythi'g 'f yo' d'n't w'nt t', w'fe."

"Hmm... They wanted to see what I could do, so... For starters..." Finland paused as he stepped closer to Sweden, which made the other startled, to the point that he wavered a little.

"**Don't** call me w'fe.. And second, we're **not **going to fuck vanilla style." Finland said firmly, taking a step closer and pushing Sweden —who, like the first time, was unprepared— which made the other fall backwards, onto the floor. Sweden, rubbed his head, which was little sore from the fall.

What happened to his Finland?

"**Stay**.." Finland barked, making Sweden raise an eyebrow. Sweden did stay put, but sat up and let his eyes wander to where Finland was going. He saw Finland go into a closet and come out a few seconds later. The way he carried himself was slightly different, like he knew something Sweden didn't. Finland, still having that look on his face, softly pressed his lips against Sweden's. Sweden, thinking that Finland was back to his normal self, started to take charge, but was beaten to the cut by Finland, who stuck his tongue into Sweden's mouth, along with a watery substance, which Finland force Sweden to swallow. The last thing Sweden saw was Finland, who only said three words.

"Hyvää yötä Ruotsi.."

***Minutes later***

Sweden awoke, feeling dizzy.

What had happened?

He remember he was at this truth or dare thing with Finland, then someone dared Finland to do something, which made them appeared into a room and Finland started acting strange, made him swallow something and...

And he pasted out.

He looked around and saw that this was the same room, but where was Finland? Sweden decided to investigate and began to get up, but couldn't, for some reason. Sweden looked at his arms and legs —which felt strangely weaker—, and saw that they were tied to places on the wall. He started to crawl towards to wall, when he heard Finland's voice.

"Ruotsissa."

Sweden looked in the direction he had heard Finland's voice. This Finland looked like his Finland, and had that innocent look to his face, so this must be his Finland.

"Ruotsissa is ready to _pelata_?" Finland asked in his normal voice, but didn't hide the motive underneath, which was enough to send sparks to Sweden's groin, but still kept him puzzled.

"Fi'la'd?" Sweden questioned. His question said so many things, but its only answer was a smirk placed on Finland's face, which oddly looked like it belonged there. Finland moved closer to Sweden, who not finding his wife much of a threat, stayed in place. Finland hovered over Sweden and roughly placed his lips on the other's, taking charge at once, and making the room feel warmer for the both of them. Sweden of course, kissed back, but wasn't able to take control. It inwardly frustrated him and at the same time, went straight to his groin. When they parted, Finland took the string of saliva that was on Sweden's chin and licked it, which was to much for Sweden, who growled at the action.

"What? You want to fuck me? You want us to have gentle sex, then cuddle afterwards, even though you'd wish the sex could be more rough..? Sorry darling, **i'm** topping, **you're** taking my dick in inside of you, and **you're** going to enjoy it.. Got it?" No sooner did the silence start, did something strike Sweden hard in the shoulder, tearing part of his shirt.

Finland, his Finland, had a whip...?

**Crack!**

Finland used the whip once more. This time it hit Sweden's leg. Sweden tried backing away from his crazy 'wife', who had somehow managed to arouse him more than anytime before. This was painful, yet pleasurable to Sweden, leaving a conflict inside his head.

"**Answer** me Ruotsissa. Do...You..Understand?" Finland commanded, cracking the whip upon a Swed a few more times to make sure the message sunk in.

"N'." Sweden said fiercely. Sure this Finland was arousing, but that didn't mean Sweden was going to submit because of one feature.

"No?" Finland questioned, striking Sweden with the whip when the other nodded his head.

"**Yes**.." Finland said firmly, his whip finally tearing Sweden's shirt to shreds, leaving Sweden's bare chest out for the taking.

"I d'n't w'nt t' 'urt yo', 'ut 'f yo' ke'p 'n a'ting s'ran'e, yo'r' g'ing d'wn.." Sweden said, his cold gaze meeting Finland's smirk, which, for some reason, didn't waver.

"Sweden dear, you're not as strong as you think." Finland replied, walking closer to the Swed, until he was only a few steps away.

"B'ing 't 'n.." Sweden said, forgetting the fact that he was tied to the wall and couldn't stand up. As soon as Finland was close enough, Sweden tried tripping the other, only to have his leg held up by Finland. He struggled wildly, trying to get his leg free, with no avail. Sweden then tried to land a punch on the other, who managed to dodge it and took a hold of Sweden's other leg. He held both of the Swed's leg high up, making the other fall onto his back. He quickly began to pull off the other's pants, socks and shoes, leaving the other only in his boxers and his torn shirt, which at the moment, was sliding down his shoulders. Sweden didn't know what to think when he saw Finland take out a coil of rope a tie his legs up, leaving them useless. Finland let go of Sweden's legs and walked up to Sweden's torso, kneeling down and blocking the punches the other threw at him. Finland then pinned Sweden to the floor and leaned close to the other's ear.

"Getting_ tired _yet?" He questioned, his hot breath on the other's ear.

"N-n'." Sweden replied, trying to keep himself in control. He couldn't let his crazy 'wife' get to him, no matter how arousing this was. Finland observed Sweden, and saw that the other was hard and his cock had made a tent in his boxers, which also had a precum stain on it.

"Hmm~. You're quite** lewd **Ruotsissa. With your cock making a tent in your boxers. I guess it's only fair, since you're **not** listening to your master, you're prone to do_ anything_." Finland stated, making Sweden growl, like it was challenging Finland. Finland only chuckled, took a hold of Sweden's cock and started to squeeze it harshly with his palm.

"U-uh..." A groan escaped Sweden's mouth, causing Finland to raise an eyebrow.

So,_ this _was how he was going to get Ruotsissa to cave in.

Finland continued to squeeze the appendage making more noises emerge from Sweden's mouth.

"S-s-s'op...!" Sweden stuttered. He couldn't take much more of this.. If the other kept squeezing his cock like that...

"H-ah-h!" Was what came out of Sweden's mouth as he came in his boxers, staining the whole piece of cloth with his seed.

"Oh dear, looks like your boxers are dirty. It looks like you're going to have to take them off." Finland commented as he took the boxers off Sweden, leaving the other only in his torn shirt, which was coming down past his arms at the moment. Sweden couldn't keep his breathing steady, it was starting to pick up the pace when Finland started to roughly pinch and twist his nipples.

"O-o-oh..." Sweden felt himself growing weaker by the seconds, but he couldn't give up, he just...couldn't.

"You _like_ that slave? Hmmh? I wonder if you'll like this as well." Finland remarked as he began to suck on the Swed's pale neck, which sent the blood straight to Sweden's groin.

"P-p-p'ea'e..!" A plead came out of Sweden's mouth before he could stop himself. He fought the urge to blush, as Finland looked at right in the eyes, his face wearing a smooth look on his face.

"Tied, huh? I'm glad. Because that means you're caving in~." Finland stated. Sweden didn't answer, he only glared at the other.

"Not answering... Well, we'll have to see what your body says about that." Finland said as he began to tease Sweden by pinching and twisting his nipples and sucking on his neck once again.

"Hah..!" Sweden moaned aloud. He knew the noise shouldn't have come out of his mouth, but Finland was... He was _too _much...

"You were always such a lion, but even the king of the beasts can be tamed." Finland remarked, tracing his fingers on the other's chest.

"So strong, so feisty. Let's **change **that~." Finland said, pushing his fingers into Sweden's entrance, not giving any warning, making Sweden hiss out in pain, but also in a weird pleasure. Finland stretched the other mercilessly, wearing a maniac smile when he heard the other's moans, which were now louder and sharper.

"You're a masochist, you know. You are **my **masochist,** my **slave toy, **my** subordinate... You** are **mine."

At those words, something in Sweden broke loose. Something that had been buried long ago.

A will to submit.

"I...i am yo'rs. Do wi'h me...as yo' wi'h..**Master**." Sweden said, panting in between. Finland, smiled and sighed inwardly. The other finally realized his place. Now, he could be rewarded. Finland took out his fingers and began to plant kisses on the other's torso, while his dick was at the other's entrance.

"You're a man, right? So you can take this." Was all Finland said before he rammed his dick into the other's ass.

"Oo-oh!" Sweden moaned loudly. Now, all he could think about was the pleasure giving pain he was receiving. Finland began roughly thrusting in and out of the Swed's ass, earning his ears the pleasuring sounds of his subordinate's moans. Finland kept pounding the other's ass, making the other orgasm.

"A-ah! M-master!" Sweden screamed as his cum landed on him and Finland. Finland kept thrusting into the other until he met his own orgasm. Sweden laid there panting while Finland only smirked, his cock still inside the other's ass.

"Di' yo' thi'k yo' cou'd 'et o't n'w?" Sweden asked. His answer was being flipped onto his stomach, causing a noise (that would make one raise eyebrows) to come out of Sweden's mouth.

"You are so cute Ruotsissa. You thought I was done. No, this is only the beginning." Finland said, now thrusting in and out of the other's ass once again. Sweden only sighed.

What did he sign up for?

* * *

Sam-Chan: *sitting crisscrossed apple sauce-ed in midair* I'm okay...I just...DIDN'T THINK FINLAND WOULD BE INTO BDSM!

Estella: Neither did I?! Damn it was... strange...

Denmark: That reminds me of a time *shudders* ... I accidenly peaked in on Finland and Sweden... It gives me nightmares to this day...

America: *sober* Do I want to know?

Denmark: Oh hell no!

Estella: I wanna know!

America: Okay!

Spain: *still being fucked* H-ah! L-l-look! T-ther-re's a o-oh! unicorn! A-ah!

Estella: Unicorn? Where?! *looking around*

Sam-Chan: Wait...It's just Eduarda...

Estella: Bye Eduarda!

Eduarda: EDUARDA OUT! *rides out on a unicorn*

Japan: You have more dares!

Estella: Really?

Jason-Kun: *hiding behind Sam-Chan and Estella, while trying to get away from Spain*Already?

Sam-Chan: I guess so. You ready for this Estella?

Estella: I was born ready! ... and chubby!

_**WinterMemory97:**_

_**Hmmmm I dare Germany to take M rated advantage over America (even though America tries to run away to be with S. Italy)**_

Sam-Chan: That's actually what it says...

Estella: 0.0" Wow...

Jason-Kun: Oh my fucking...

North Italy: FuCK!

***somewhere, someone dies from hearing Italy swear***

Estella: I think a fan girl just died... R.I.P fan girl...

America: I told you so!

Sam-Chan: Oh damnit! Um, *uses magic on Germany, America and Romano* Someone...c-catch m-me... *faints*

* * *

_***In room 4567 (Alternate Universe Closet 14.-': 13) with America, Germany and Romano/S. Italy***_

"W-w-where am I?" America asked as he walked down the halls. He remembered that he was with the other nations at this Truth or Dare thing, was magically put inside a closet, and somehow appeared here. Wherever 'here' was. He saw someone walking down the hallway.

It was Germany..?

America immediately ran towards Germany shouting..

"Hey Germany! Dude! Wait up!"

Germany paused and turned around. He looked slightly troubled.

"What's wrong?" America asked, a little concerned.

"Um... Would you feel depressed if England somehow tried to fuck you, and your brother showed up, along with his friend, thinking that you actually wanted to have sex with England, —though you didn't — but your brother and his friend won't believe and start spending to everyone that you're a 'Uke.' Whatever that means, it must be bad." Germany explained, his demeanor downcast.

"Wow... Personally, i'd crawl into a hole and wouldn't come out. But! Don't do that, okay?" Alfred said, though he wasn't doing such a good job with cheering the German up.

"Okay...?" Germany replied, still downcast, until he was struck with an idea.

"America.."

"Yeah dude.."

"Do you think you could help me with clearing this rumor off?"

"Sure man... If it's not anything crazy, like killing or stealing... or drugs..! Then i guess, okay.."

"Well, i was thinking maybe you could like..._pretend_ to have sex with me, then my brother would accidently walk in on us.. And England won't be able to jump me."

"...Dude. You didn't just come up with that at this very moment, right?"

"It's like the only thing I got..."

"Well, um...uh...bye!" America said as he ran off. He only hoped Romano wouldn't be at the school already. Germany felt his paranoia coming back up, and kept glancing back ever now and then for any suspicion noises. Soon it wore off, and as he just about to enter a room, something grabbed him from behind.

"You **can't **escape Ludwig. Not this time." The voice made Ludwig freeze with fear, though it also caused him to get a strange boner. He knew that voice.

It was England's...

He was suddenly forced into the room, and all that was heard was the sweet sounds of hardcore fucking.

Meanwhile... America and Romano sat together in another part the place, talking with each other.

"Ya know Roma, i'm kinda worried about Germany. He seemed scared shitless. And Iggy can be very aggressive when it comes to getting what he wants." America stated.

"Don't be Merico. It'll do the potato bastardo good. Someone can finally take that stick out his ass for good." Romano replied.

"Okay... Roma. Okay..."

At that moment, screams from the other side of the building could be heard.

"Um... I'm sure the bastardo's okay.." Romano said, trying to reassure his friend, who was wide eyed at the moment.

"...I feel partly guilty..." America remarked.

"Don't be... The potato bastardo always liked it rough."

America's mouth was as wide open as his eyes.

How did Roma know that?

* * *

Jason-Kun: Um, i'm going to get the popcorn... Whoever caught Sam-Chan, um just wave doujinshi over her and see if she wakes up...

Australia: Popcorn!? *follows Jason-Kun*

Jason-Kun: Oh shit...

Estella: *waves doujinshi over Sam-Chan* S-Sam-Chan? Wake up...

Sam-Chan: *wakes up*Qué? Quién? Dove? Quando? Chi? Come? Oh, mierda... D-d-did 'it' really h-h-happe-en?

Jason-Kun: *watching the Finland/Sweden BDSM video* Yep... *has boner ... *pauses video and runs to the bathroom*

Sam-Chan: Jason-Kun, wait...Spain is in- *trying not to laugh* Anyone care to watch anyone care to watch 'awkwardness in the bathroom 2' with me?

Estella: I will! I've been wanting to see it anyway! *sits by France*

Russia: да! *sits down in busby's chair*

England: Just...damnit...damn that chair...!

***shouts of 'Hola' 'Fuck! leave me alone!', 'Don't touch that!', 'Amigo, you're doing it wrong!', 'S-s-st-ohmygosh-op!', 'Isn't that better?' 'WHY DAMNIT! and other 'noises' are coming from the bathroom***

Sam-Chan: Why...don't i feel guilty...? How 'bout you Estella? Do you feel any guilt?

Estella: *watching it* Nope. I don't feel any.

Saudi Arabia: I feel guilty about it... poor Jason-kun...

Israel: You don't feel any when you fuck me!

Italy: 'the fuck if I know...

America: *just came back from room 4567* Stop fucking swearing!

***somewhere, someone faints as America swears***

Estella: *sigh and eye roll* Another fan girl fainted...

Prussia: Wow... What the fuck?

Shinatty-Chan: VIOLENCE! OH YEAH!

Estella: AHHHH! I DONT LIKE SHINATTY-CHAN! *hides behind France* Save me froggy!

Sam-Chan: You...you weren't suppose to come until next chapter!

Shinatty-Chan: *shrugs shoulders* Fuck it...

Sam-Chan: Well, HASTA LUEGO TODOS!

America: BYE!

Estella: Hasta la pasta!

Eduarda: *still on a unicorn* See ya'll another day!

France: Au revior!

Italy: Ciao!

Japan: Wait! You three have more dares!

Estella: Already?

Jason-Kun: What the fuck?

Sam-Chan: Ok! Bring 'em out!

_**Dee1001:**_

_**Dares: Prussia has to be Canada's uke slave and Canada can do whatever he wants to him.**_

_**France go in the closet with Estella for 15 min and he has to restrain himself while she tries to make him cave.**_

_**Spain has to help Romano feel good along with the vibrator.**_

_**Japan has some uke time with Greece while wearing a full Neko cosplay.**_

_**Truths: Russia who do you love more: China, Lithuania, or America?**_

_**Italy which do you prefer, seme or uke Germany?**_

_**Jason, Sam, and Estella who are your fave countries?**_

Prussia: *jumps out the closet* Woo! Someone finally opened the closet! I'm free! *awesome grin*

Sam-Chan: Uh...um...I hate to break it to you Prusia, but you have to be Canada's uke slave, and Canada can do whatever he wants to you.

Estella: *ready to film this shit* Hehehehe

Prussia: *breaks down laughing* T-t-hat's a g-o-ood one Sam-Chan! Keessee! You almost got me there! Keessee!

Sam-Chan: *serious face* Um... I'm serious...

Prussia: Shit! Fuck! Damnit! Why...Why do the fangirls hate me!

Estella: *still with French accent* Honhonhon~ Maybe because you can't spell awesome without me!

Everyone: The fuck?

Jason-Kun: The world will never know... *Russia-like grin*

Canada: *Russia-like aura* Oh Prussia...

Prussia: Fuck my life... *is being dragged away by Canada*

Jason-Kun: Welcome to my world...

Estella: Your world is full of fucks? Damn that's sad...

Sam-Chan: Someone...hold me back...

Romano and America: *trying to hold Sam-Chan back* ...

Sam-Chan: Fracia...If you dare...touch Estella...you're...going to be...terminated... *struggling against Romano and America*

Estella: Don't worry Mon cheri. 'e won't 'urt me!

France: *extremely scared* Y-y-y-y-yes mon ami! D-d-don't 'urt me! *once again carries Estella into a closet*

Estella: Seriously? Again? I can walk myself!

_***In Closet #25 With Estella and France***_

Sam-Chan: *shouts to Estella and France* Hey! There's like electricity in the closet you're in 'n' stuff!

Spain: Okay Roma... Just stay calm...

Romano: NO! I am trying to stop a girl from beating the crap out of the wine bastard! Do you think it's time to stay calm!?

Spain: Um...I'm always calm... *smiling*

Romano: Fuck you tomate bastardo!

Spain: *makes Romano feel good*

Romano: Chrg! B-b-bastardo! S-s-top!

America: Spain! Seriously man... What if Sam-Chan escapes...

Sam-Chan: *reading Uk x Germany doujinshi* Perché?

America: Oh, what the

Romano: Fuck!

America: And all this time...

Romano: You fooled us into thinking...

America: You were after Franny!

Romano and America: Fuck it!

Sam-Chan: Um... *starts singing*

I'm so tired of being here

Suppressed by all my childish fears

And if you have to leave

I wish that you would just leave

'Cause your presence still lingers here

And it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears

And I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have all of me

You used to captivate me by your resonating light

Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind

Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams

Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears

And I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have all of me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone

But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears

And I held your hand through all of these years

You still have all of me, me, me

France: What just happened?

Sam-Chan: Oh, you're out the closet... So, um, where's Estella... I hope you didn't give her anymore wine 'n' stuff..

Estella: Don't worry! I'm not drunk! Just a little high! *smiling insanely*

Everyone: ... um, what?

Jason-Kun: Japan...I am truly sorry to do this... *does magic snap and puts a full neko cosplay on Japan* I hope you can forgive me... *faints*

Sam-Chan: Could someone bring Russia over here.. Ya know, to wake Jason-Kun up...

Estella: Don't bring Russia over here! He'll find out I stole his vodka!

Everyone: =.= Seriously?

Greece: *looks at Japan* Cat?

Estella: Cat? Where?

Japan: *blushes*

Estella: Wait... Japan's a cat?

Jason-Kun: *wakes up* Don't you dare, lay a finger on neko Japan, Greece! I'm serious!

Russia: *puts away pipe* You are awake? Aww, that's no fun... I wanted to see if you would wake up from being hit on the head by my pipe *innocent, but creepy smile*

Jason-Kun: Not this time, Russia...

Greece: *carries Japan away* Cat!

Estella: Nuhhhhhhh! Kittyyyyyyyyyy!

Jason-Kun: *gets up and runs after Greece* What did i tell you! Don't touch Japan!

Japan: *blushing from attention* ...

* * *

***With Greece, Japan and...Jason-Kun?***

Jason-Kun chased Greece —who was holding Japan at the moment— into a room labeled 817275837583. He took his crowbar out of his jacket —which somehow, can magically make stuff appear out off it— and began walking closer and closer towards Greece, who took a step backwards every time Jason-Kun took a step forward. Then, Jason-Kun stopped, put his crowbar back into his jacket and asked Greece a question.

"Why?"

"Why what?" Greece said, confused, but still not letting his guard down.

"Why are you doing what you're doing? Taking Japan..." Jason-Kun questioned once more. Clearing up Greece's confusion.

"Oh, that... Because he's dressed up as a cat. I was taking him here because he said he could help me with improving my relationship with Turkey, and you know, trying to get Turkey to 'cave in'." Greece explained.

"Oh...I bet Sam-Chan and Estella would _love _to here this." Jason-Kun remarked.

"Yes, and so would Hungary-san." Japan added.

"So, could you like, put-" Jason-Kun started.

"Me down now.." Japan finished. Greece immediately pull Japan down, and Japan wandered over to a drawer a took something out.

"Hey Japan... If you need anything... Just ask. Okay?" Jason-Kun said as he turn to leave. Greece tried not to laugh while Japan flashed Jason-Kun a strange smile and agreed. Jason-Kun left, letting Greece's laughter come out.

"He didn't know what he was saying, did he?"

"No Greece-san, no he didn't." Japan replied, his mind already thick in the possibilities of cosplay.

"So... Japan.. What do you want to do?" Greece asked.

"Well... We could always watch Hentai..." Japan suggested.

"Or, we could watch all the Yaoi tapes from Sam-Chan and Estella's secret stash."

"Deal..."

* * *

America: Uh...

England and Italy: Yes... Japan blushes a LOT...

America: Oh...Grazie.

Italy: You're welcome!

Russia: YaoYao, my underling or my rival/enemy... Hmmmh... Um, I hate them all equally~! *takes away both Doitsu(es)*

Italy and Sam-Chan: Hey! What the cazzo! What the flying joder! Give me back my Doisu...!

Estella: Yeah! Give back their Doitsu(es)! Lol! You say doisu I say doitsu! *giggles*

Jason-Kun: *still being taken away by Russia* Um... My name is not Doisu...

Germnay: *also being taken away by Russia* Don't worry, you'll get use to it after a while... *sighs*

Sam-Chan: Okay Doisu, whatever you say! Russia! Give back Doisu this instant! *throws remote to Estella* Estella! Try to lock all the doors so Russia doesn't escape!

Estella: Alrighty then! *starts locking doors*

Italy: *trying to catch Russia* Give mio Doitsu back right now!

Lithuania: Or you could just call Belar-

***Noises coming from Japan and Greece interrupt Lithuania***

Poland: Like they are totally like getting 'it' on like anime style!

Lithuania: Feliks! Don't say such things!

Estella: What's so wrong with what fab Feliks said! *feels offended*

Poland: Well like, it's not my problem you pretend to be all virgin-ny-like... We all know you and China are getting it on...

America: *trying to find happy place* I didn't hear that... I didn't hear that... It's not real, it's not real...

Italy: I prefer Uke Germany with ice cream on his ass and my dick in his world... *like a boss face*

Germany: *blushes* ...

Jason-Kun: ... Um, is that a trick question?

Sam-Chan: If you can't answer, then let Estella ze awesome one answer!

Jason-Kun: ...Mine is Germany...

Germany: Danke...

Jason-Kun: Um... You're welcome?

Sam-Chan: Mine's España!

Spain: *smiles at Sam-Chan*

Sam-Chan: *smiles back*

Estella: My favourite has to be... um... *in thought* ... it has to be... Denmark! Sorry France!

Denmark: Thanks man!

France: 'ow could you! *hurt*

Italy: *out-right fucking Turkey in front of everyone* I love this life...

Estella: Italy! T-Turkey belongs to Greece! *Turkeece fantasy ruined*

America: *quits trying to find his happy place and faints*

Romano: *waves his hand in front of America's face* Wake up bastardo! Wake up!

Russia: *starts walking towards them with his pipe in his hand*

Romano: *scared like shit* Wake up!

America: *still unconscious* ...

Romano: *drags America away*

Russia: Fine...Oh YaoYao~!

China: *fucking Lithuania* Leave me alone aru!

Sam-Chan: *gives popcorn to Estella and Jason-Kun* This sure beats going to the movies!

Estella: *takes the popcorn* Damn right Sam-Chan! This does beat movies!

Jason-Kun: Sometimes...

Sam-Chan: Estella, do you know what happened to Prussia and Canada? I haven't seen them in a while...

Estella: No... I think Canada said something about being rough and making him bleed...

Jason-Kun: *does magic snap and all the nations fall asleep* This...was...complicated...*passes out*

Sam-Chan: Wait! Jason-Kun! You kinda... Um, poor Jason-Kun... He didn't even know he passed out right next to Spain... *trying not to laugh* Anyway, buenas noches Estella! Y buenas noches todos! I'mma 'bout to hit the hay 'n' stuff *falls asleep on a random couch*

Estella: Guten Nacht! Imma gonna go sleep now! *sleeps with the Nordics*

_*Little did they know... That someone was watching them while they slept..*_

Unknown Person: *whisper-evil-laugh-thingy* Muahahahahahahahahahahah...


	6. The Hosts' T's and D's

***Screams Can be heard from the bathroom, waking up the sleeping nations* **

Sam-Chan: Ahhh! ¿Qué diablos! ¡Por qué! ¿Por qué me pasó esto a mí! ¿Por qué!

Estella: *hears screaming* SAM-CHAN?! ARE YOU OKAY?! I HEARD SCREAMING!

England: Come on Sam-Chan... It's not that bad...

Sam-Chan: Not that bad! I somehow turned into a freaking guy!

Estella: Wait what?! *faints into France's arms*

Jason-Kun: That's fucked up...

Sam-Chan: Why! WHY DAMNIT WHY!

France: *holding Estella in his arms* Calm down mon ami, you will only make your condition worst if you keep on panicking.

China: France is right, you know, aru.

Sam-Chan: *calms down* F-f-fine..!

Jason-Kun: It's not like you've change that much... You just don't have boobs, a vegeta and your curvy, womanish shape. But, you still have your shoulder length hair.

Sam-Chan: Not helping...

Russia: *dark smile-thingy* Привет...

Sam-Chan: Г-г-привет т-тебе тоже Иван!

Jason-Kun: Сам-Чан, вы говорите по-русски?

Sam-Chan: вроде...

Spain: Estella, Jason-Kun and Sam-Chan! You guys have Truths and Dares!

Romano: Dannazione!

Jason-Kun: *getting as far away from Spain as possible* ...

Sam-Chan: Jason-Kun, the D's and T's are over here, silly~! Hey Estella... Do you think Jason-Kun is still, a little, i don't know, terrified of Spain.. because of what happened last time?

Estella: *wakes up* M-m-maybe... I don't rly know...

_**TRUTHS:**_

_**Israel: how'd it feel to be f**__**u**__**cked up the a**__**s**__**s by Saudi Arabia?**_

_**Prussia: where the hell you been?**_

_**Canada: how do you feel about winning the gold medal in ice hockey?**_

_**Danaboo (Denmark): who you love more- Norway, Iceland or Sweden?**_

_**DARES:**_

_**Iggy: hug the French froggy!**_

_**Greece: say to Turkey "Hey, my socks are having a party... would your pants like to come down" in the most seducing voice you can!**_

_**Turkey: reply with "Of course! But only if you help them!" in the most surprised voice you can!**_

_**Sealand: top someone for me and you shall become a country!**_

Sam-Chan: Before we start 'n' stuff.. I have a question... Since i had, ya know, big breasts 'n' stuff, does that make my *bleep* big like Nyotalia Ukraine's *bleep* because I somehow became a guy on accident?

Japan: Yes... I think so...

Jason-Kun: How do know that Genderbent Ukraine's dick is large?

Sam-Chan: Um... Can no one hear the noise when he walks?

Every living thing: ...? *whispers* Yes...

Jason-Kun: We should probably do the truths and dares now...

Sam-Chan: You're right Doisu~!

Israel: Um... I'm not saying anything! *folds arms *

Saudi Arabia: Let's just say he kept screaming out my name every single time i touched him...

Israel: *blushing*

America: Did you two switch brains as well, because Saudi Arabia is acting cocky, while Israel is silenly listening and blushing...

Estella: No that didn't happen America. Saudi just tops in that relationship. Also he's quite heavy. Cuz his country is the most obese in the world.

Saudi Arabia: DAMN YOU ESTELLA!

China: How come you were able to notice that, aru!

Jason-Kun and England: The world will never know...

Prussia: *limping into the room with lots of hickeys on him* H-hey e-e-veryone...

Estella: Pruben you back? I missed you!

Canada: *also walks into the room, smirking*

Jason-Kun: I got everything on tape...

Sam-Chan: Jason-Kun! Can't you see that Prussia is in pain!

Canada and Jason-Kun: He looks fine to me.

Sam-Chan: -.-'

Canada: I feel great Estella... Because I AM A BOSS!

Estella: *sarcasm* Wow I'm so glad. You could've killed him and all u say is 'I feel great'?! The fuck is wrong with you?

Denmark: I can't say Sweden or Finland will kill me... I can't say Norway or Norway will choke me to death... And i can't say Iceland or Hong Kong and Norway will burn me alive... But, if i had to choose between all those deaths, it would be...Sweden! *runs for his live*

Finland: I'M GOING TO KILL YOU DENMARK! *chases after Denmark*

Sam-Chan: Um, Finland... Are you sure you want ta mess with Estella's fav?

Finland: *can't hear Sam-Chan* ... *Still running after Denmark*

Estella: *runs after them* NUHHHHHH DANABOO!

England: What! Oh f/ck no!

America: Come on Iggy! I mean you'll finally show affection to someone your own age...

England: Bloody twat...

Sam-Chan: It's not so bad... Right Jason-Kun?

Jason-Kun: *fetal position* Hugs are evil... Hugs are bad...

Sam-Chan: ...Um, i meant right Estella?

Estella: *off in the distance* SEARCHING FOR MY DANABOO! BRB!

England: Fine... *hugs France and quickly lets go*

France: Aww... You are so cute rosbif.. *grins*

England: Up yours Frog... *gives the finger while wearing badass sunglasses*

Greece: OK! *seductive voice* Hey, my socks are having a party... would your pants like to come down?

Turkey: I can't believe i'm actually doing this... *surprised voice* Of course! But only if you help them!

Sealand: Um...OK!

Jason-Kun: Just make sure not to top someone who is easy to top... Like Germany.

Germany: Hey!

Jason-Kun: Or Turkey, Israel and Spain...

Turkey: and Israel: Fuck you!

Greece and Saudi Arabia: Gladly...

Spain: Tomatoes...

Sam-Chan: Awww! So lindo!

Sealand: Um... i'll try... *drags Norway, Denmark and Austria into a room*

***Screams can be heard from the room***

Sam-Chan: Wow... That was quick.. Is anyone getting it on tape?

**Truth Time:**

**J: Russia, is it true that you transfer your kolkolkol powers to your relatives?**

**S: Um England, please tell us everyone you've topped~!**

**J: Finland... Did you enjoy doing 'that' to Sweden?**

**S: America, how badass does Romano look with sunglasses**

**J: Who let Sealand watch Hentai?**

**S: How many people in here ship GreTur?**

**Dare Time!:**

**J: Poland, i dare you not to wear a skirt for the whole chapter..**

**S: Italy~! Please cause chaos between the fan-shippings and make Italy/Spain *psycho smile***

**J: I dare Greece to become a neko... *wearing badass sunglasses* I..Dare..You..**

**S: Turkey! You got to watch Greece and take care of him while he's still in that form~. **

**J: England, i dare you to tell everyone how perverted you are.**

**S: And last but not least~! Jason-Kun *extremely crazy smile* YOU MUST HUG SOMEONE! Seriously bro, you must get out of your **_**shell —no offense Japan!**_

Japan: None taken...

Italy: *shrug shoulders* It's not like anyone had anything better to do... Except f/ck...

Lithuania: How lewd!

America: Welcome to Walmart...

Russia: Of course... How else would you and Estella be able to do the kolkolkol...

Estella: FUCK U RUSSIA! IM WELSH AND WAS BORN MAGIC BITCH!

Jason-Kun: That makes sense...

England: Okay, but i warn you... This might take a while...

Sam-Chan: Bring it on Iggy!

England: Spain, France, Prussia, Sweden, Finland, Denmark, Norway, Iceland, China, Japan, Canada, Mexico, America, Australia, Turkey, Greece, Egypt, Russia, Saudi Arabia, Israel, Austria, India-

*Ten Minutes Later, After most of the world has been named*

England: And Switzerland... I'm finished!

Sam-Chan: Wow...

Jason-Kun: You get around a LOT...

Finland: HELL YES!

Sweden: *blushes* ...

America: Really... Freakin... Badass

Sam-Chan: *hides behind Japan* *whispers is Estella* Do you think Jason-Kun will find out about that one time we were talking and Sealand was there, and... He took the Hentai?

Estella: *whispers back and some ow appeared back* I don't think so. All we can do is hope and pray.

Jason-Kun: KOLKOLKOLKOLKOKOLKOL!

Estella: SHUT THE FUCK UP JASON-KUN!

Sam-Chan: I SHIP GRETUR

England: *sighs* I also ship GreTur..

France: As do I.

America: Me too dudes!

Spain: Yep!

Greece: I ship it too! *smirking*

Hungary: ME!

Japan: *blushes* I do too.

Turkey: ...

Estella: I ship it like mad! Turkey! Y u no ship it?

Italy: Me as well... So, have you two tried any different kinks? There's always the cat one, or doctor/patient, or 'rape', or spy interrogation or- *is cut off*

Turkey: Enough already! *blushing really hard*

Poland: Okay... *takes off skirt, leaving his dick exposed*

Sam-Chan: Wow... Your dick is huge! Like mine...

Jason-Kun: Oh damn, i feel sick...

Sam-Chan: Are you sure your not attracted to Poland's di- *is cut off*

Jason-Kun: ...No. Don't even go there Sam-Chan... I am no- *is cut off*

Poland: Attracted to my giant dick...

Jason-Kun: =.=' Fuck you guys..

Estella: Ew... no thanks J-Kun... I have the French froggy, Danabo, Saudi and Israel for that...

Italy: Whenever you're ready...

Sam-Chan: I didn't see that coming... Hey Estella, would you join me in defending the house from fangirls? 'Cause crack is about to go down..

Estella: AW shit! Defend the house!

Italy: Let's do this thing *starts fucking Spain*

Spain: I-italia!

* * *

Fangirl: *trying to get into the house* NOOOOO! ITALY BELONGS TO GERMANY!

Fangirl 2: Nuh! Italy belongs to Romano! *trying to get into house*

Fangirl 57: She's right... But Spain belongs to Prussia! *also trying to get into the house*

Fangirl: No he doesn't! He belongs to England!

Fangirl 57: Fuck you bitch!

Fanboy: Um guys... You're all wrong. ITALIA BELONGS TO AUSTRIA AND SPAIN BELONGS TO FRANCE!

Fangirl: *screams with rage* HOW DARE YOU EVEN SAY THOSE SHIPS

Sam (Estella's sister): *slaps the fan girl* BITCH! HE BELONGS HIDEKAZ HIMARUYA!

* * *

***back inside the house***

Sam-Chan: Is everyone okay?

Estella: *bleeding from the ears* Umm... is that a rhetorical question?

England: My ears hurt a tad bit.

Sam-Chan: Lo siento... But, you WERE close the window.

England: I guess you're right...

Greece: YESX! I've always wanted to become a CAT!

Japan: Actually, a neko is only half cat, but mostly hum- *is cut off*

Greece: Good enough for me...

Jason-Kun: Now, i'm so sure Greece won't cause as much mischief...

Sam-Chan: OK! Um, Estella, would you do the honors?

Estella: I would love to... but my magic is a bit rusty. Hehehe lo siento if it goes wrong! *uses magic to turn Greece into a neko*

Neko Greece: I'm half cat! Hooray!

Turkey: *sighs* You can't use the litter box, OK?

Neko Greece: Seriously?

Turkey: Why do i like you again?

Neko Greece: It made be the fact that you love when i fuck your sweet ass or because you can't get enough of me...

Turkey: *crimson red blush* ...No sex...No sex for a week.

Neko Greece: *looks like something died* ...

Estella: *heard what Turkey said * NUHHHHH! Turkeece fantasy ruined again! *falls onto hands and knees*

Jason-Kun: Moving on from there...

England: Fine... But if someone gets nightmares, blame Jason-Kun and the dare he gave me... I'm a extremely perverted pervert whose thoughts would make France and Russia blush...

France and Russia: Prove it!

England: *strange look* I was hoping you two would say that... *smirks while dragging France and Russia to a room*

***screams can be heard in between maniac-like laughter* **

Sam-Chan: Anyone else get the feeling, that England's the one laughing?

Estella: Nah! Its probably Eduarda trying to get in... *realisation * Oh shit.

Jason-Kun: ... *fake surprised voice* Oh, are you serious!

Sam-Chan: You're mocking me, aren't you?

Jason-Kun: Yes...

Sam-Chan: Well, that's OK... 'Cause, it's payback time...

*ceiling fills with darkness 'n' lighting, like in HP*

Jason-Kun: *trying to escape*

Sam-Chan: Um... Could someone get Jason-Kun?

Estella: *grabs his leg* HELL NAW! YO AIN'T GETTING AWAY THIS TIME!

Jason-Kun: *being dragged* Nooooooooooooo! You'll never take me to The Room! NOOOOOOOOOO!

Sam-Chan: Sorry Doisu, but you're going into The Room.

America, Prussia and Denmark: Wait.. What is The Room?

Sam-Chan: It's a room full of rainbows, unicorns, yaoi, fluff and people who like showing affection.

Italy: That doesn't sound that...bad

Sam-Chan: Well, of course it's not... Jason-Kun just happens to dislike and/or be afraid of these things..

Romano: Then how are you two friends?

Sam-Chan: Um... I don't really know... I'll google it.

Jason-Kun: *screaming very loudly in The Room*

Sam-Chan: Now i feel bad...

Russia: At least it wasn't Estella's friend Eduarda giving Jason-Kun hugs

Sam-Chan: Yep... Y-y-you're right... *nods head* Estella, is it just me... or does anyone else get the feeling that something has gone wrong...

Estella: Hehehe... 'bout that... I think Eduarda is in 'The Room'... hehehe lo siento...

Everyone: HE'S GONNA DIE NOW!

***ten minutes later***

Jason-Kun: *walks into the room*

Sam-Chan: Jason-Kun! What happened to you? You look like you just came out of a yaoi fanfic...

Jason-Kun: I d-dd-don't want t-t-to talk ab-o-out it... *sits on couch*

Sam-Chan: It wasn't BEN drowned type-stuff, right?

Jason-Kun: *shakes head*

Sam-Chan: Okay... I'mma going to have to put on the recording.

England: Is their any place in this house that their are no cameras?

Sam-Chan: Um...I'm not sure.. Probably not.. *puts recording on*

Popcorn Man/Lucas: I brought popcorn for everyone!

Sam-Chan: Gracias!

Italy: *watching recording* Wait... Who put in the evil clowns...

Sam-Chan: What evil clowns? Oh, that's just Sealand and Australia...

Jason-Kun: That kid kicked me in the balls...

Sealand: But... He said hugs were...evil. *la cute face*

Estella: AW! Y u so cute?! Its killing meh!

Jason-Kun: They ARE...

Sam-Chan: I think we're going to have ta take to the doctor...

Jason-Kun: Noooooooooooooo!

Sam-Chan: Yep... *dragging Jason-Kun to the doctor room* Dang you're heavy...

Jason-Kun: I am wearing a giant coat, that has pasta and tea in it, for some reason...

Sam-Chan: Anyway adios!

Jason-Kun: Bye... Remember kids HUGS ARE EVIL! HUG ARE EVIL! HUGS AR-

Sam-Chan: *covers Jason-Kun's mouth with pasta-duct tape*

Italy: BYE!

Russia: Until we meet again comrades...

Estella: Au revior! Remember; if you find a girl wearing a mask that has purple flowers on it... yo gonna get hugged to death!

Everyone: Bye- wait what?


	7. Is This Too Random? Wait What?

Sam-Chan: Heya todos! Jason-Kun and I are back from the doctor's.

Amy: Fucking finally!

Romania: That was a long trip to the doctors.

Jason-Kun: It wasn't real. It wasn't real. It wasn't real. It wasn't real. It wasn't re- *is cut off*

England: What's wrong with Jason-Kun?

Sam-Chan: I don't actually know... I kinda didn't check.

England: *facepalm* You seriously didn't think to check? He could have been hugged to death!

Amy: By Eduarda!

Sam-Chan: *feeling guilty* Damnit Iggy! Why did ya make me feel guilt!

Amy & England: Hugged to death... Hugged to death...!

Sam-Chan: I'm sorry.. Okay..!

Spain: Todos! You have Truths and Dares!

Amy: Really?

Jason-Kun: Why...? *faints*

Sam-Chan: Spain, por favor, make sure Russia doesn't hit Jason-Kun on the head.

Spain: You can count on me Sam-Chan!

**Hello! I would like to send in some dares and truths if that's all right with you :3**

**Dares:**

**S. Italy/Romano get into a closet with France!**

**Belarus give Liechtenstein a kiss!**

**Switzerland declare your undying love to Prussia!**

**Truths:**

**Austria, what are your feelings on Spain?**

**Poland, who do you like?**

**Kugelmugel, do you like Latvia?**

**~Britney A.K.A Kevin**

Sam-Chan: Jas, since your bday was on the tenth, you get to pink the first dare that happens.

Romano: Bastard, have mercy!

Switzerland: *gets out gun*

Belarus: *takes out knife*

Jason-Kun: Prussia.

Prussia: Keessee! Ja?

Jason-Kun: *smirks* Switzerland has something to say to you.

Amy: *recording this* Blackmail~!

Prussia: Eh? Wat, Basch?

Switzerland: *glares*

Jason-Kun: Amy, do you know if Eduarda is anywhere close?

Amy: Last time I checked she was in the kitchen eating some cookies...

Eduarda: *from kitchen* Where did he put the god damn cookies?!

Amy: ... yh she's still there...

Sam-Chan: Hmm, you guys are on good terms?

Amy: Me and Eduarda don't really talk much anymore...

Jason-Kun: If I offer her "fresh meat" I think she might leave me alone for a bit.

Amy: Nah... she won't J-Kun...

Prussia: Wat? Switzerland? Hello?

Switzerland: *gulps* Ich liebe dich, Pruben.

Prussia: Ha! Really?

Switzerland: N-

Jason-Kun: *"tsk-es"*

Switzerland: Ja.

Prussia: In your face, Austria! Even Basch over here can't resist the awesomeness of PRUSSIA!

Switzerland, Hungary, Germany and Austria: *rolls eyes*

Hungary: You are so full of yourself, Gilbert!

Prussia: And? Aren't you "full of" prissy-pants all night long? Or are you the one f^ck*ng him?

Hungary: *gets out frying pan*

Sam-Chan: Guys! Moving on from there! Amy, could you pick the next dare, please!

Amy: Why of course S-Chan... Oh Romano~

Romano: What bastardo?

Amy: *sly smile* In the closet with France please!

Romano: Fuck no! You can put me in a dress, or in a closet with Spain... but NEVER with France! Also you would kill me...

Amy: I don't care... anyway, me and France are over! I saw him kissing Seychelles! It broke my heart, but I'll live! *dramaticness* Besides, I got Korea now!

Korea: Your beasts belong to me, da ze!

Amy: Yup! So get in the closet por favor!

Romano: Tch fine... *walks into closet 9883726238820*

Israel: Why do you have so many closets Sam-Chan?

Amy: Yeah... why do you?

Sam-Chan: *shrugs* I don't know.

Romano: *from closet* CHIGI!

France: *from the same closet: Ohonhonhonhon!

Saudi Arabia: Are they ok in there?

Amy: I'm sure they're fine!

***more screams and laughter from closet***

Turkey: Are you sure?

Amy: *pales* I'm not so sure... Um... back to you Sam-Chan...

Sam-Chan: *squeals at the Framano* I LOVE THIS PAIRING- Uh, *backs away from Belarus* Belar, your turn.

Belarus: *huffs* Fine! Let's get this over with!

Switzerland: No! Don't you dare touch my sister-

Belarus: *extreme glare*

Switzerland: *shuts up*

Liechtenstein: *blushes*

Belarus: *kisses Liechtenstein hard*

Liechtenstein: *shyly kisses back*

Amy: Aw! My favourite yuri pairing! X3

Prussia: *wraps arms around Switzerland's waist*

Switzerland: *struggles* Where the hell did my gun go?

Prussia: Don't know, but Switz, you're about to learn why I can openly brag about my "five meters".

Amy: Someone better write this pairing! I'm dead serious! I wanna read that stuff!

Switzerland: SOMEONE! HAVE MERCY!

Everyone: *just stares*

England: Actually, you should have seen that coming.

Israel: You did confess!

Turkey: He's right you know. Once you confess...

Greece: Your love will belong to them forever! Right, Sadik?

Turkey: No, I think I'm still going to ground you from sex until Monday.

Greece: :C

Sam-Chan: Why, Turkey? WHY?

Amy: WHY'D YOU HAVE TO RUIN MY GRETUR?! *cries*

Turkey: ...

America: His ass is probably sore.

Saudi Arabia: Great comeback America!

America: Why thank you!

England: Git! That was quite indecent of you!

America: Indecent? Indecent? You're the one who raised me, and you're over acting innocent when we both know that isn't true!

England: Well, I never!

America: Never what? I caught you and Spain getting in on by the lake when you thought I wasn't watching! I was thirteen, damnit! You wouldn't tell me about how sex worked but you were fucking the Spaniard by the lake! Then North Italy in the house, and France during one of those crazy European wars, and now Germany!

Amy: Damn...

Sam-Chan: Wow...

Jason-Kun: And I thought Homestuck had lots of 'Daddy issues'.

England and America: *glares*

Sam-Chan: Uh... Austria! It's your turn!

Austria: Spain is okay, I guess.

Amy: ok I guess? Ok I guess?! Dude! He's like a fucking sex god! So how is he 'ok I guess?'!?

Austria: 0.0"

Poland: Well, since you're asking...I like Egypt!

Amy: Seriously?

Jason-Kun: ...What?

Denmark: Wow, really?

Egypt: ...

Poland: He's so hot! Almost as hot as Russia!

Amy: Uhhh... Well, Russia's not bad looking...

Sam-Chan: Um... *nods* Well, Russia is pretty good looking.

Jason-Kun: ... O.O

Russia: ... *backs away slowly*

Kugelmugel: He's sorta cute, I guess. But he's always hiding from Russia so it's hard to talk to him.

Latvia: *hiding behind Sam-Chan*

Amy: *looks at Russia then at Latvia* I can see why... with that ugly mug called Russia...

Everyone: Oooooooooohhhhhhhhhh!

Romano: *from closet* C-CHIGI! GET OFF BA-BASTARDO! SPPPAAAAAAGGGGGGGNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAA!

France: *from closet * Ohonhonhonhon... Spain is not 'ere Romano...

Sam-Chan: FRANCIA! Once you stop making Framano and come out that closet, I'm going to kill you for breaking Amy's heart! *rage face*

France: *shivers with fear inside the closet*

Sam-Chan: Well, that a wrap for now! Please pm or/and review y'all!

Amy: Ciao!

Everyone: Bye!


	8. Everyone Loves Switzerland('s ass)?

Sam-Chan: Don't worry anyone! The world won't end today, 'cause it's already tomorrow in Australia.

England and Jason-Kun: ...

Sam-Chan: What? It's true!

Amy: *claps* Such a brilliant speech! *sniffles dramatically*

Norway: *sighs*

Sam-Chan: :C

Amy: D:

Denmark: Sam-Chan, Amy, Jase, you guys have some more trues and dares!

Jason-Kun: Jase?

Denmark: Yep! :D

Sam-Chan: That's one of ten nicknames, I think!

Amy: You're correct Sam-Chan!

Jason-Kun: *sighs*

**ITALYYYYYY WHAT DID YOU DOOOOO?!**

**Hi I am Jess. I wanna be part of it!**

**(Long brown curly hair, hazel/grey eyes, normal height, graphic t, ripped skinny jeans, and converse.)**

**Iggy- tell me your secret**

**France- go die in a hole**

**Italy-... Why u no innocent nos more?**

**Jason-... hi... *blushes and hugs lightly* i would've glomped you but you would've needed more therapy...**

**I'M OLD ENOUGH TO DRIVE! Now how do I get a licence...**

**Sam-How are you a guy? O.O**

**I SHALL BE BACK MY LITTLE HOBBITS!**

**DON'T QUESTION IT!**

Sam-Chan: YAY! I LOVE HOBBITS! :D

Jason-Kun: Hugs are evil...

Sealand: You need another swift kick in your nuts again, don't you?

Jason-Kun: No.

Sealand: Then stop saying hugs are evil you, jackass!

Jason-Kun: Who the hell taught this kid to swear?

***England, Denmark, Norway and Iceland look away guiltily***

Jason-Kun: I knew it.

England: W-what secret?

Jason-Kun: Yes, which one?

England: U-uh...

Jason-Kun: *takes notes on England's nervous behavior*

Amy: Stahp! Just stahp writing!

England: I'm NOT nervous!

Jason-Kun: Sure... *keeps writing notes*

Amy: *slaps notebook out of his hands* STAHP!

Sam-Chan: Jas! I though you agreed to quit!

Jason-Kun: ...

Sam-Chan: :'(

Amy: *3*

Jason-Kun: ...

Sam-Chan: Amy, what "license" do you think Jess means? 'Cause I got a license, and it's my Hetalia fan license! :D

Amy: No clue... but I got a fishing licence!

Turkey: Fishing licence?

Amy: its peaceful! D:

Jason-Kun: *facepalm*

Italy: Blame...Uh, my boyfriend.

Amy: Romano?

Italy: Hell naw!

Sam-Chan: Doitsu?

Italy: Nuh uh.

America: Japan?

Italy: ...

Jason-Kun: Spain?

Italy: Maybe...

Jason-Kun: Trick dumbass question!

Italy: *winks seductively*

Jason-Kun: *facepalm*

Amy: I sense Italy/Jason yaoi... *fangirl world*

Sam-Chan: Uh well, something happened and I was turned into a guy, but with the help of England and Norway (*cough* Norway wouldn't let England do anything so the magic wouldn't be scr3wed up *cough*) I'm now a female again! :D

Amy: Yay!

Jason-Kun: You didn't really change that much, Sam-Chan.

Sam-Chan: ... :D :D :D :D

Amy: *3*

Jason-Kun: *sighs*

France: Mon ami! Surely you don't want ME to DIE!

Sam-Chan: *thinks it over* Well, Hetalia wouldn't be the same without Francy-pants. What do yo think, Amy?

Amy: Agreed... but there would be less dreams about doing sexual things to china...

China: France does that aru?!

Amy: ... Yes you dumb fuck...

Sam-Chan: ...Really China? When did you find out? *sarcasm*

China: *shrugs shoulders*

Amy: *duck face*

Jason-Kun and Japan: *shakes head*

Hungary: You guys have more truths and dares!

Amy: Crapola! *hides under table*

America: *crosses fingers* Mattie! Cross your fingers and hope we don't get picked!

Canada: *nods, then wordlessly crosses fingers*

**Yay! Truths and Dares!**

**Dares:**

**Netherlands, slap Swizterland's ass! (Dat ass tho)**

**Vietnam, give Taiwan a hug! :3**

**Austria, wear a maid dress for 2 chapters!**

**Truths:**

**Prussia, are you jealous that Netherlands slapped Switzy's ass?**

**Hungary, how do you feel about yuri?**

Vietnam: *already hugging Taiwan*

Sam-Chan: Aww! How sweet!

Amy: *from under table* Sounds sexy!

Jason-Kun: *snickering like hell*

Sam-Chan: Jas, are you okay? (who died?)

Jason-Kun: *facepalm* Yes Sam-Chan, I'm okay. But either Netherlands or Switzerland won't be. *smirks* (And, no one died, okay.)

Sam-Chan: (Sure...) And what do you mean?

Jason-Kun: *wordlessly shows Amy and Sam-Chan the dare*

Sam-Chan: OHHHHHHHH SWITZERLAND! :D

Amy: AW HELL YEAH! SWITZY GET YOUR ASS HERE! :D

Switzerland: *a bit nervous* Wat?

Sam-Chan: Amy, would you like the honors of telling our lucky contestant?

Amy: Why of course~ Switzy... yo is getting your ass slapped by a spiky hair dude!

Switzerland: ...

Netherlands: *pales as he reads dare* You will have too PAY me for this.

Amy: *empty pockets* But I has no money...

Sam-Chan: Yes, well, you'll be paid by keeping your life, and gettin' some Switzy-arsch!

Switzerland: You can't make me agree to this-

Netherlands: *slaps Switzerland's ass*

Switzerland: *yelps* What the fuck!

Amy: He swore! *covers Lichtenstein's ears*

Denmark: Ha! You said fuck!

Switzerland: *glares*

Denmark: *backs away*

Austria: No! I will not!

Jason-Kun: Wait, what was that? I already used magic to put you in one.

Prussia and Hungary: BURN!

Amy: *snaps photo* Haha!

Austria: *glares*

Jason-Kun: *shrugs*

Sam-Chan: Yes, Hungary, how do you feel about yuri?

Hungary: Uh, the same way I feel about Yaoi :D

Sam-Chan: *wearing glasses and pretending to take notes* And, how's that?

Hungary: *starts singing*

All of the perfection nothing will and can be made

The old skin has to shed before the new one sees the day

Opportunities to find the deeper powers in ourselves

Comes when life is breathing and seem more than what it is

Go blindly completely

You tell me how I can fly away

And believe that all the angels are coming

You bring me down then I will fly again

And believe that all the angels are coming

The kingdom of the fathers and the heroes where are you

I´m talking to you every night more than I should do

What awaits and when will be the day

When I can wear the cape

I´m lying on the ground as always staring into the air

Go blindly completely

You tell me how I can fly away

And believe that all the angels are coming

You bring me down then I will fly again

And believe that all the angels are coming

The stars are long gone but we can still see their glow

Long after they´ve skidded off into oblivion

You tell me how I can fly away

And believe that all the angels are coming

You bring me down then I will fly again

And believe that all the angels are coming

You tell me how I can fly away

And believe that all the angels are coming

You bring me down then I will fly again

And believe that all the angels are coming

Amy: Does that have ANYTHING to do with yuri or yaoi?

Jason-Kun: English?

Hungary: I LOVE IT!

Prussia: Hmmm. Nope! 'Cause I'll just ask Ned to join me in taking Switz's vital regions.

Netherlands: I strangely accept.

Amy: I'm strangely getting turned on...

Turkey: ... *runs off to bathroom*

Greece: Oh Turkey~! *runs after*

Sam-Chan: GRETUR! :D

Switzerland: What? *shakes head* Why the hell is this stuff happening to me?

Prussia and Netherlands: *drags away an unarmed, struggling Switzerland to closet 45*

Sam-Chan: I have no idea, but WE MUST VIDEO TAPE THIS! Hasta luego y'all! Amy, you coming?

Amy: Aw yeah! We be filming! This shit be good! Ciao!

Jason-Kun: Uh...

Canada: She said she's happy to film with Sam-Chan...

Jason-Kun: Well, please send your truths and dares-

***screams of "Switz! You're really fucking tight!", "Damn, this is good.", "Faster, you numbskulls!" and "OH FUCK ME!" can be heard from closet 45***

Amy: *from doorway of room 45* Oh! Kill 'em! Damn! I'mma gonna be rich!

Jason-Kun: ...Well, at least Eduarda hasn't appeared randomly.

Eduarda: Oh J-Kun... why don't you have a hug with me... hug me, hug me, hug me, hug me!

Jason-Kun: 0.0 GO AWAY! GO AWAY! GO AWAY! HUGS ARE EVIL! *runs off*

Eduarda: J-Kun! *follows*

Italy: Uh! Hasta la pasta! :)


End file.
